


Qiyana's Conquest

by JJBEE



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Elemental Magic, F/F, Futanari, Humiliation, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Rough Sex, Ryona, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBEE/pseuds/JJBEE
Summary: Everyone bows to the Empress, one at a time.
Relationships: Jinx/Qiyana Yun Tal, Neeko/Qiyana Yun Tal, Vi/Qiyana Yun Tal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Qiyana's First

The jungles given birth by the oasis of the younger Shurima surrounded the civilization of the older Ixtal and its beautiful region of Ixaocan like a mother’s arms cradling her baby. The capital of Ixaocan itself was plentiful and full of surprises lurking in every corner, from the people Ixtal produced being seen around every corner to the exciting archaeology that lurked in the lush jungles surrounding the beautiful capital, to the elemental magic that only a handful of magi could fully master like Empress Qiyana herself. Many mysteries lied beneath the impenetrable surface that few were privy to see.

"  _ Empress Qiyana, I have a message for you from Lady Inessa.  _ "

"  _ Oh, does she think I’ll fund her need for a new wheelchair? How interesting, let me read it then.  _ " A sneer bled onto Qiyana's lips before taking on the form of a smug smirk. What would the message from her elder sister relay to her, her apology for making herself look like a fool? Though that conflict happened some time ago, Qiyana wouldn’t put it past her sisters to be cocky little twerps, simply because they were older than her. If they were capable of being that way for most of her life, then they were capable of acting that way now, when she was empress, with the looming thought that they were supposed to be the ones on the throne instead of Qiyana herself.

She took the letter out of her servant’s hands and walked over to her throne, a large porcelain chair with gold covering it from top to bottom, with an elemental crest perfectly above Qiyana’s head. She took the envelope and opened it carefully as her thick body sat down, her eyes scanning over a letter sent to her from her eldest sister Inessa. What made little sense to her was her eldest sister's blatant bragging about how she found a lover, a "prince" of the Bohru, and an older, "promiscuous vixen" as she put it into words. If she recalled correctly, Bohru was a very pitiful nation. Was she proud that she, a noblewoman for Ixaocan, stooped so low to the level of convening and interacting with dirt beneath their very feet because Qiyana herself didn’t have? A shame.

Qiyana's brow crumpled with irritation as she folded the faded white parchment and casually tossed it, her mind began to surge with questions that needed answers: _what was it like to have a lover and why are all of my sisters getting them when I'm not?_ What was it like to even have a lover? No one approached her for such an offer, no one even looked in her direction. Was it because she was the empress? No, there was no matter whether her being the empress or not, even if that idea only entertained the idea that people were afraid of her. _Good_ , everyone understood their place as beneath her, but... she felt lonely. She couldn't describe how the loneliness felt because she had never paid the feeling any heed, abandoning the disgusting emotion once she became empress. Now that it garnered her attention, however, it had her full and undivided attention until some pathetic loser would try to stop her reign again, but in the meantime, the young empress would try to find the source of her loneliness and eliminate it, starting with these "lovers" that her siblings spoke of.

Qiyana had to know for herself what a lover was. She didn’t know what the term meant or what it encompassed. Her mother and father were lovers, but Qiyana found that hard to believe at times. Maya found herself a lover in the village of Tikras before it was leveled by the PIltovans, and now she was widowed.

A lover was when someone could love you, give their undying devotion to you, and on top of that, be fit enough to rule a kingdom by your side. Qiyana didn’t think that anyone was capable of fitting that glove. No servants interested her, and Qiyana truly believed that there wasn’t anyone powerful enough to be able to rule by her side, certainly not from the Elemental Council, where the men and women were old, wrinkly, ugly. Aya was a close exception because she believed that he was someone closer to her than most, and made himself invulnerable in her eyes. Other than him, she wouldn’t settle for less.

If there was anything she remembered about love, then Qiyana remembered that she thought of the term to be useless. “  _ Hmph _ , “ she scowled, “  _ I don’t need a lover. I need a worshiper, someone who will listen to my desires and wants without so much as even blinking an eye that I deem worthy of my love. _ “

Someone who could put up a challenge and fight her, someone who could express their undying desire to have her in any form they could manage. Someone who had an exceptionable grasp of the elements would do. She would accept no less. 

She stood off of her throne and began to walk her way down to the window that stood just before the grand hall of Ixaocan’s castle split into two, with the left leading higher to travel to the Vidalion, and the right leading lower to the city-states surrounding Ixaocan. Her hands braced the windowpane as her amber orbs glanced out below to the smaller towns that surrounded Ixaocan tower, seeing the sights of people, the size of ants, walking around to carry on with their daily lives. With Qiyana’s new reign, people were too afraid to act out of line. People had the right to be afraid of an Elementalist queen and her council of highly knowledgeable Yun Tal. After all, they triumphed over their militia and nulled any need for them to be in the city. “ _I’m bored_ , _so_ _I’m going to step out into the lower regions_. “ Qiyana announced to her servants.

“  _ We will go with you then _ — “

”  _ No, that is not necessary. If they want to challenge me, then they are free to do so.  _ “ Qiyana smirked, “  _ I invite them to. I’d love a  _ **_good_ ** _ challenge.  _ “

Qiyana stepped out of the grand hall to the right and descended the long flight of stairs. As she descended, she could hear the laughter and chatter of servants who had no tasks for the day echo down the corridor, her eyes glancing at each open window that descended the tower to match the staircase. Once her feet touched the foot of the stairs, the empress began her trek to reach the foot of the tower surrounding the Vidalion, her ohmlatl held tightly in her grip.

The glorious halls of the Ixaocan’s winded castle stretched out before her. Pristine white painted the walls with golden arches marking every tenth step you took hanging high overhead. Windows double the size of the empress’s body allowed for the sun’s rays to naturally illuminate these halls, bringing comfort to her where she sought it.

However, Qiyana grew tired of walking. “ _This will not do. Why should I waste my time, walking all the way down to the towns of Ixaocan? It’s too hot in this jungle for me to_ ** _want_** _to walk anywhere. You there,_ “ she noticed that a servant stood ready nearby, “ _make me a cloud so that I may be able to go down to the nearest town out of this window._ “ The servant in question turned their head to look at Qiyana with a baffled expression. Nonetheless, they submitted to Qiyana’s desire for a cloud.

The servant whiffed up a large cloud as par for the mastery of the elements of every Yun Tal in the region of Ixaocan. They colored the woman impressed when she saw that the servant could not only maintain this form, but also support Qiyana as her thick body climbed onto the cloud. “  _ My, you’re just as good as Bayal is. I shall remember you.  _ “ Qiyana smirked as she pulled her ohmlatl down over her form, her amber eyes looking behind herself at the nervous servant. “  _ Tell me, what is your name?  _ “

“  _ My name is Axolotl, your highness.  _ “

“  _ I see. Axolotl, send me down!  _ “ Qiyana grinned. Though she could see the clear-cut hesitation on the servant woman’s face, she encouraged the servant woman to try her best. “  _ O-okay,  _ “ she shakily responded to Qiyana as she channeled her third Axiom, the woman sending Qiyana slowly, so slowly over the window. Her head remained turned the entire time as she sent Qiyana and her conjured cloud plummeting down the side of the citadel until Qiyana was able to touch the ground.  _ Good _ , Qiyana thought to herself.  _ She did well.  _ A job well done in the Empress’s eyes. Though she was cocky, she knew how to appreciate the values of others. She made a mental reminder that once she got back from her conquest to find love, then she would congratulate and commend the servant for her valued efforts.

Now that her feet were bracing the jungle earth of Ixtal, Qiyana looked around her surroundings to ensure that she was in at least  _ one  _ of the right areas. Not a lot of villages earned the right to be under the capital of Ixaocan, but all of these villages hosted Yun Tal worthy of bragging rights. Qiyana felt proud to stand among these people who ranked high in their caste system, for she knew that this was the only way they would ever be this close to Ixaocan. The small villages on the border didn’t compare to the lush villages that lived within Ixaocan’s walls. Those smaller villages were her destination because there, she had more variety in who she could choose to be her “lover” if she chose anyone at all to fit the role.

Qiyana turned on her heel to face away from one village to see another not too far away. People moved like the flow of opposite rivers around her, with only a few disregarding her appearance. “  _ Empress Qiyana!  _ “ They would shout. 

“  _ Move aside,  _ “ Qiyana yawned out loud, “  _ I don’t have the patience to speak to all of you. I have more important matters to attend to right now if you will.  _ “

Once the smoke of people thinned to reveal the woman’s new path, Qiyana set herself on it: the exit. She passed by multitudes of people, both young and old, new and experienced Yun Tal, man or woman. Looking back at them, Qiyana could say that she was proud that she was able to have these people in the ranks of her city. And she was - because as empress, she was able to turn the entire caste system upside down. She was proud of this fact, and no one could take it away from her, so long as she lived. Word traveled as she walked past the people. She could feel the eyes on her that she desired when she was younger, people looked at her, people wished that they could  **be** her, and people wished that they  **were** her. These poor, unfortunate souls would only be able to look on in jealousy as the Elemental Queen treaded among them, and that was how Qiyana wanted it to be.

“  _ Empress Qiyana! What are you doing down from the Vidolain??  _ “ A guard inquired to her as the two large, burly men approached her from their posts. They stood before the only way out of Ixaocan that Qiyana preferred to take. Qiyana grabbed her ohmlatl tightly as the two men approached her, her brows furrowing with annoyance. “  _ I’m going down, obviously. Is there an issue with that?  _ “ She snapped at them. “  _ Don’t get in my way.  _ “

The guards looked at each other, their expressions indiscernible under their masks, only to feel the incurring wrath of Qiyana when the young woman stepped further to face them, her ohmlatl drawn and ready to use. “  _ We’re sorry, empress Qiyana.  _ “ The two men bowed back. Qiyana glared at the two of them and scoffed. “  _ No challenge? I wonder if you’re even fit to guard Ixaocan.  _ “

She pushed past them and waved her ohmlatl high as she came into contact with the surging mists and rushing rapids of the waterfall that poured out of the side of Ixaocan. Her body shot forward to the surprise of others as she shot down into the surging mists, using her ohmlatl to form a thick sheet of woven ice as she traveled to reach the bottom of the waterfall. She on an eagle dive as she dove off the bottom to clash with the ground, feeling the earth under her soften as her feet touched the ground. She waved her ohmlatl to make the thickened sheet of ice formed behind her to make it disperse, before diving into the thick jungle with her ohmlatl’s changed element weaving a clear path for her to move through the thicket with no issue. 

For a while, Qiyana climbed through the thicket of the Ixtali jungle surrounding Ixaocan in search of someone… anyone, really. The sun could barely beat in through the thick canopy of the rainforest, but the humid weather made up for it. Beads of sweat rolled off of her body as she walked, a heavy sigh leaving her lips as she could feel yet another bead of sweat accumulating under her breasts to trickle down her torso,  _ what a disgusting feeling. _

It was only by chance that when the Elemental Empress stopped moving that she came across a curious sight, one that was surprising to see. Her eyes widened when she came across none other than the Vastayan Neeko, eyes bright with the same surprise and a look of shock written across the hybrid’s expression, only to fall into that of a smile when she realized just who Qiyana was. The two came across one another only a handful of times in the jungle of Ixtal, Neeko would be casually scavenging as her primal of a lost clan would call for, and Qiyana would only look down on her with pity. A shame, she was so beautiful, she didn’t deserve to have to grovel around in the dirt to survive.

That was when the thought occurred to Qiyana, that maybe  _ she  _ was the one who was worthy of the title. Neeko wasn’t truly ideal, but she could mold her into the perfect woman. 

“  _ Neeko says hello, Qiqi!  _ “ Neeko greeted the Elemental Queen. 

“  _ What are you doing out here?  _ “ Qiyana asked the Vastaya, her body coming to a stop so that she could face the woman in full. Neeko turned to show Qiyana her creation, only for the Elemental Queen to be shocked when she noticed that the Vastaya was topless. Granted, Neeko was holding a top in her hands. “  _ It be gettin’ real hot out here sometimes, so Neeko decided to make new top! See!  _ “

The Vastayan shoved the scraggly, leather fabric into Qiyana’s face. Her brows furrowed at the sight as it served as a reminder that Neeko wasn’t… well, wasn’t as prim as the average human. Evidence from the “lost tribe” she came from would suggest that she was close to being primordial. “  _ I see that…  _ “ Qiyana muttered as she pushed it aside.

“  _ Well, what is Qiqi doing out here?  _ “ Neeko casually asked while she turned back to her business before her concerning the making of her new leather top, leaving Qiyana to stand and stare at the Vastayan woman’s backside while she worked. While she stood, a huff left the elemental queen’s lips as the humidity and heat of the Ixtali jungle began to stick to her skin, giving way to an uncomfortable feeling that she wished to relinquish. “  _ What am I doing. . . well, I was out here to accomplish a specific task.  _ “ She responded to Neeko, a smirk befalling her full lips.

“  _ Oh! A task? Neeko wants to help!  _ “ Neeko chimed in happily, Qiyana being pleased by the fact that she was so willing to help no matter what the circumstances surrounding the task were. “  _ What kind of task is Neeko helping Qiqi do?  _ “ She asked as she stood to turn and face Qiyana. The elemental queen shifted on her heel for just a moment as she thought to herself about how to approach Neeko, but truthfully she wouldn’t have minded going in on her anyway. She made her mind up when she placed her ohmlatl on the branch of a tree juxtaposed to her right, fully facing Neeko and walking up to the Vastayan. Her hands grabbed at Neeko’s arms and steadied her. “  _ This is a task that only  _ **_you_ ** _ can help me with, Neeko, do you understand?  _ “ Qiyana asked her with a cautious tone, “  _ you are the  _ **_only_ ** _ person in the whole kingdom of Ixaocan who can help me with what I’m about to ask of you.  _ “

Neeko’s eyes seemed to widen with shock at Qiyana’s words. Listening to the tone of voice she was using only made the Vastayan think that there  _ was  _ something wrong, just as Qiyana anticipated would happen. “  _ O-okay! Neeko will try her best!  _ “ She exclaimed as she looked into Qiyana’s amber eyes, her ears twitching as she leaned in closer to hear what the elemental queen had to say to her.

“  _ Kiss me, Neeko.  _ “

It came as a shock to the Vastayan, Qiyana noticed how wide her eyes became when she requested that of her, and it made her chuckle out loud. “  _ What? Are you afraid of kissing me, Neeko?  _ “ Qiyana asked in a sultry voice. “  _ N-no!  _ “ Neeko responded with a flushed look on her face, “  _ Neeko not afraid of kissing Qiqi!  _ “

“  _ Is that so?  _ “ Qiyana leaned in closer to the Vastayan. “  _ Then you’ll have no issues with kissing me, is that correct?  _ “

Neeko was already moving in closer to kiss Qiyana like the elemental queen requested of her. She only experienced feelings for one woman in her life, and that woman was far long gone, but Neeko couldn’t help that she felt like she was slowly developing feelings for Qiyana as well. The kiss was small, more like a peck on the lips, before Neeko turned away out of embarrassment. “  _ There! Neeko kissed you!  _ “

“  _ Heh, you’re  _ **_so_ ** _ cute…  _ “ Qiyana decided not to hold back since she believed Neeko’s shy flirting would ultimately end up wasting her time. While she did think that Neeko was cute and all, she was not one of the only women she had on her list of people she deemed worthy of her time, and she wanted to go through the list quickly to weed out those who weren’t worthy. Her hands gripped at the back of Neeko’s arms and pulled her around to face her. Once Neeko was facing her, Qiyana removed her hand from her arm and held it under her chin, using her thumb to position her chin upright. 

She leaned in and pressed her lips against Neeko’s, holding the kiss firm against her lips while she moved in further to close the body gap between them. Pressing her chest to Neeko’s and feeling their breasts squish together, Qiyana wrapped her arms around Neeko’s smaller body, effectively trapping her in this kiss with the burning sensation of flesh against flesh.

Their lips pressed against each other tightly, Neeko helplessly opened her mouth to allow Qiyana to dominate it with ease, her tongue sliding into Neeko’s mouth and pressing against her own, finding herself moaning at the feeling of such contact. A  _ moan _ ? Qiyana was surprised, but the “gift” ( _ or what Qiyana saw it as _ ) was not unwelcome but encouraged. She could feel herself becoming excited with each moment passing. 

The longer she held Neeko’s kiss, the more she could feel the insuppressible urge to take her in one way or another, whether that be by penetrating her mouth with her she-stud or taking her then and there in her pussy. Her hands crept around to Neeko’s backside, grabbing the supple cheeks into both of her hands and kneading the cheeks like dough while their bodies danced to move against the nearest tree, Qiyana’s body being used to push Neeko up against the dark-brown bark. Her hands squeezed and grabbed at the flesh, giving the area massages as if to massage the sweat quickly forming in the wake of Qiyana’s hands into her skin. A squeak left Neeko’s lips when the Vastayan pulled away to breathe air, her head turning away from the elemental queen, but Qiyana only saw it as an opportunity to  _ mark  _ her new pet.

“  _ I never knew Qiqi liked me this way… aah-  _ “ Her voice coy, her eyes were glancing to the ground, and her cheeks were as red as the jungle blooms nearby, only to have her head be forcibly tilted back with a sharp moan when she felt her hair being tugged on by Qiyana. A sudden, gentle thud jolted Neeko’s entire body to send a wave of pleasure to Qiyana’s struggling she-stud, the eight-inch, girthy meat squirming against the spandex that contained it. However, Qiyana felt surprised. It had been quite the sexual awakening for the young empress. All she knew at that moment was that she wanted  _ more  _ of this feeling, was it true that she finally found the missing link? Neeko, a woman, though primitive, was a delightful woman with a beautiful body with remarkable magic capabilities that could rival her own. Was she the one?

How exciting, Qiyana would almost think that her excitement was caused by the haze of heat if it wasn’t for the warm throbbing sensation between her legs. She could feel Neeko’s heat pressed flush against her crotch. Her lips worked fanatically against the woman’s throat to find a suitable spot, visible enough to see at least a foot away from the woman. Like a leech, her lips began to suck on the sensitive skin while her hands moved across her body to busy themselves and prepare Neeko’s body for the next step in her conquest. Neeko’s moans were unbound and free-flowing like a vocal warmup, sounding like music to Qiyana’s ears. Qiyana’s hands stopped on Neeko’s hips and immediately grabbed the fabric that rested on them, hoisting the skirt she wore up to her waist, exposing the Vastayan’s pussy, in full, to her crotch. “  _ I don’t have to move to know you’re soaking wet down there, Neeko. You’re getting your juices all over my pants. Are you enjoying yourself?  _ “ She asked her with a smirk bled onto her face.

At first, Neeko said nothing because she was at a loss for words. She was too shy to want to say anything in return to the elemental queen.

“  _ Are you going to say something, or am I just going to have to stop doing what I’m doing?  _ “ Qiyana teased, the woman pulling away from Neeko’s neck to look up at her. “  _ As much as I don’t want to stop… if you aren’t telling me that I’m performing well, then I just might have to.  _ “

“  _ N-no, no! Neeko thinks Qiqi is doing great!  _ “ Neeko flushed as she exclaimed those words, her brows furrowing with embarrassment. “  _ P-please keep going, Qiqi…  _ “

An unwilling throb in Qiyana’s pants begged for the woman to release her cock from its bonds. She wondered why it took her so long to pull it out, especially with the heat so unbearable that a sheen of sweat covered both of their bodies and they hadn’t even been out here for that long. A grunt left her lips as she moved one hand away from Neeko’s hips and used it to push down the front of her pants to free her genitalia. Her cock sprang free, all eight, girthy inches of it, throbbing from the contact of air and the feeling of flesh now pressed against it. “  _ That’s better…  _ “ she murmured to herself. 

Her hand went against Neeko’s pussy to feel just how wet it was. Her pubes felt slick from sweat and juices that surrounded her folds. Her fingers looped through the unique, blue pubes to slip her fingers between Neeko’s folds, feeling her clit throb upon contact with it. “  _ You’re so wet, Neeko. I bet you’re wet like a waterfall down here, aren’t you?  _ “ She chuckled as her fingers pressed into the folds deeper, coming into contact with her entrance. “  _ Wa-wait! Don’t touch that!  _ “ Neeko squeaked. “  _ I feel weird down there!  _ “

She prodded her fingers into it to warrant a curious response from Neeko, who moaned out loud from the pleasurable feeling of her pussy being touched like that. Qiyana gave it just a few more rubs before pulling her juice-soaked fingers away from her pussy to bring the fingers up to her mouth to clean them off.

Though, that was when she got the more exciting idea of putting the fingers coated with juices into Neeko’s mouth. She did so, putting her fingers on Neeko’s lips. “  _ Taste yourself, Neeko.  _ “

Neeko glanced at her fingers, then to her face, before opening her mouth for the woman to slip her fingers past. Her tongue wrapped itself around the woman’s fingers and tasted all of her juices. “  _ mm,  _ “ she moaned while closing her eyes. “  _ Does it taste good?  _ “ Qiyana questioned out of curiosity.

“  _..yes.  _ “ Neeko answered quietly.

“  _ Good.  _ “ Qiyana leaned in to kiss the Vastayan, locking their lips together so that they could share Neeko’s juices. Her own eyes closed while she lined her cock up against Neeko’s pussy to push into her and finally mark the beginning of the conquest, feeling her cock swelling at the idea of possible release… oh, how she couldn’t wait for it.

Qiyana pushed inside as their tongues connected, sharing Neeko’s juices while the Vastayan hybrid released a loud, lengthy moan from her lips into Qiyana’s mouth. Her cock pushed deep within the walls of Neeko’s tight pussy, deeper, and deeper until the sweaty girth-stick was completely inside of her. Qiyana pulled away and sleazily grinned at her. “  _ Your pussy is so tight! No doubt this is your first time!  _ “ It made it one hundred percent better to know! “  _ And I’m the one who took your first time! How does it feel, Neeko? Your queen is the one who took your virginity!  _ “

“  _ A-ah…  _ “ Neeko clearly wasn’t experienced with sex, but Qiyana would forgive the lack of praise. It was no matter, she was enjoying herself and she could clearly tell that Neeko was too, and that was all that mattered. “  _ I’m going to begin, okay? I hope you don’t mind.  _ “

Neeko didn’t say much, but instead, she moaned at Qiyana as the elemental queen’s hips rocked and thrust into her. Her walls were thick but tight, her juices and her sweat covered Qiyana’s half-bare crotch in a matter of moments. The sloppy sounds of sex echoed around them in the trees as Qiyana pumped her cock into Neeko’s pussy, in and out of that babymaker she had between her legs. It was one of the most pleasurable feelings Qiyana thought she would ever experience in her life, along with the thrill one would receive from being praised, and what a person to be spending this time with other than Neeko? Qiyana was beginning to favor her in the heat-caused haze over her mind. “  _ Fuck, Neeko, you’re so tight!  _ “ She groaned, leaning in to rest her head on Neeko’s shoulder while she thrust deeper into her, as deep as her cock could go. “  _ This is a pussy fit for a queen!  _ “

Neeko’s claws could be felt digging into the woman’s spine, but Qiyana didn’t mind the blemishes if it was proof of her conquest. She enjoyed them, even. The pain mixed with the pleasure she felt could be seen as both arousing and annoying, but while she was in the heat of the moment, she saw it as pleasurable. All she could focus on was the feeling of sweet release that she desperately wanted. Thrust after thrust, moans followed by groans, watching Neeko’s beautiful tits bounce with hers as they pressed together, she could feel herself begin to near her limit, but not before Neeko reached hers.

While she pumped into Neeko’s baby maker, her hands moved from her hips to her breasts. She began to fondle them by squeezing the breast as a whole before moving on to the areola, then to the nipple, squeezing and tugging on the sensitive part and warranting moans as reactions to what she was doing, which put a smile on Qiyana’s face. With each squeeze and tug, she could feel Neeko’s pussy responding to her. Begging her to do more to it. Qiyana  _ would  _ do it, just for her.

He began to thrust deeper and deeper into her pussy, more than before as if there was a goal at the end of this climax, which there was. There was the goal of completing her first quest to find the perfect lover for herself. Their hot, sweaty bodies together was the perfect image to reside in Qiyana’s head.“  _ Ohh Neeko,  _ “ she purred to the Vastayan, “  _ I’m so close. Are you ready to receive my seed and take your spot as my lover?  _ “

_ Yes! This is it! This is the praise that I wanted to hear! _

“  _ Yes!  _ “ Neeko moaned at her, gripping Qiyana’s head and wrapping her arms around it to secure the woman in her arms, pressed taut against her breasts. “  _ Neeko wants Qiqi! More, more!  _ “

It was those words that pushed Qiyana over the edge. “  _ Yes, yes!  _ “ Qiyana moaned at Neeko, “  _ yes! Ugh! I’m going to cum all inside your new royal pussy!  _ “ Call it a quick cum, call it the fattest nut, but she could feel her hot seed spurting all into Neeko’s vagina. Each thrust Qiyana sent into Neeko’s lovemaker would empty out her ball sack until there was no fresh cum left inside of them. A huff left her lips as her tense body relaxed, and her eyes closed.

“  _ Haah…  _ “ she pulled out of Neeko’s pussy, gently tugging the Vastayan’s body down and allowing her to relax beside the tree. She sat down beside her and fanned her body. “  _ I should’ve brought a fan, it’s so hot… but.  _ “ She looked over at Neeko, smirking. “  _ I hope you’re ready for your newest position as my consort.  _ “

Neeko swallowed thickly as she looked over at Qiyana. “  _ Qiqi was being  _ **_serious_ ** _?  _ “

Qiyana found herself chuckling at Neeko’s comedic attempt despite it not being very funny at all. “  _ Yes, silly. Is there a problem?  _ “ She questioned.

“  _ Nuh uh! Neeko cannot be a part of that!  _ “ She shook her head at Qiyana. “  _ Neeko has her own calling in the jungle!  _ “

...oh.


	2. Qiyana's Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qiyana goes to Zaun to punish Jinx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is world build-up, and not actually smut.

Time passed slowly for Qiyana since she was embarrassed by that Vastayan, Neeko. The conversation she had with Neeko after that embarrassing encounter only revealed that she was currently unhappy with the state of her life. Since the young Empress found that having a spouse was a small key to happiness in the lives of those closest to her, it raised many concerns for the elemental queen. 

In many moments of her discontentedness after trying to seek the answer to this question among the general communities beneath the Cardinal Arcology, she thought of snapping her ohmlatl in two and casting off the personal practice of elemental magic, retreating to the jungles, and never showing her face again. 

But she couldn't do that as the Empress. As one of the most efficient users of elemental magic in all Ixtal, she had a body of people to govern. Qiyana believed she had a responsibility to adhere to, and she wasn’t quite ready to give up on her people just yet, especially not over a value so menial to her.

The sun cast through her windows blinded her, serving as a reminder that she spent most of her morning lying in bed. A soft sigh left her lips as she wormed her way from out of her pearly-white, silken bedsheets. Her feet touched the floor, and she propelled herself up into a standing position. She was surrounded by the same four walls again with no one to greet her. “  _ You mustn’t let this bother you to the point that you no longer wish to get out of bed.  _ “ She told herself as she glanced over to the window, seeing the beauty of the sky behind the blinding yellow light of the sun. “  _ You know who you are, Qiyana.  _ “ 

She headed over to her closet to begin dressing for the day. As the empress of Ixtal, she must  _ show  _ that she is the empress, should she not? That was where all of the flashy clothing came into play. However, Qiyana ended up choosing the same regal outfit from her coronation ceremony as a representation of staying true to who she was. “  _ I don’t need flashy clothes for people to know that I’m the Empress.  _ “ She told herself. “  _ If they don’t bow down, I’ll be sure to put them down. It’s as simple as that.  _ “

All that she needed to do now was to brush her hair and put her crown on, and then she would become the familiar element queen everyone recognized.

“  _ Empress Yunalai! I have a report that demands your attention!  _ “

If she wasn’t interrupted, that was. Qiyana promptly put the brush down and spun around on her heel to meet the servant standing by the open doorway. “  _ What’s going on?  _ “ She demanded as she took the scroll from her. Bound by a simple vine held together by magical means, Qiyana was able to flick the vine away from the scroll to free it. She held the scroll up before herself to the light coming in from the large windows, her amber orbs scanning the paper. 

The threat of the Piltovans existed for quite some time now. Qiyana didn’t believe that they would  _ ever actually  _ try to encroach on Ixtal land, especially when they knew that they weren’t welcome, but lesser beings must learn their place. She saw this as another grand opportunity for herself. Not only did this mean that word of her heroic deed would spread across the land of Ixtal, but it also meant that it would reach Neeko and anyone else out there in this small world that Qiyana could deem worthy as a lover, and she might’ve had a chance. Good!

“  _ I see,  _ “ she said calmly after closing the scroll, “  _ Gather a crowd of five to conjure a cloud for me to propel me to the village. I will handle this threat myself. Meet me outside my room, just close the door. I need to get ready.  _ “

“  _ Yes, Empress.  _ “ She watched the servant leave before she turned back to her business of combing out her hair. A soft hum left her lips as she combed out the silverish strands, feeling them between her fingers, reveling in the beauty, softness, and healthiness of her locks. Her hair was just one of the defining features that made her so beautiful in the first place.  _ But what did people see in her that pushed them away from the possibility of dating her?  _

“  _ Empress! The cloud is ready for you!  _ “

“  _ Coming!  _ “ Qiyana shot forward, unbeknown to her that she’d forgotten her crown, an essential defining point in her noble status. Without the crown, how would the outsiders know to take her seriously? She stepped into the hall. No one spoke so much as an utterance of a word to her of her mistake, even as she greeted them and expressed her gratitude for doing this for her. 

Qiyana knew to grab her ohmlatl, however, as she held it tightly while she hoisted herself onto the cloud that waited for her. Once she settled down, she gave the go for her servants to propel her forward.

“  _ Be safe, Empress! We will await your return!  _ “

Of course, she would return just fine. She was  _ the  _ Qiyana Yunalai, and she wasn’t afraid to make herself known to outsiders like the rest of her nation. Her elemental magic was far superior to that of the Piltovans, no less.

One could argue that running felt better than teleporting. For one, you would miss out on all of what you were proud of, and as the case for Qiyana, she was proud of her land. The lush beauty of Ixaocan and Ixtal were insurmountable in comparison to the rest of the outside world, the communities that flourished within the jungles made sure of that feat. Its forests were healthy and full of life. She could observe little through the canopy, but she still enjoyed being able to look on. Who would’ve known, beneath the thick canopy of trees, that teeming life existed? People thrived through rivers or elemental magic, hunting, farming, and studying the arcologies. Seeing these people only brought joy to Qiyana’s face because they were a reminder of  _ her people _ , and she couldn’t have been more proud of her people. 

With a wave of her ohmlatl to keep herself and the conjuration afloat, Qiyana would find herself hastily gaining upon the village that the scroll mentioned. 

It was a small village that was just beginning to pick itself back up after accidental flooding by one of the young students, now stripped of everything. She could see the pure destruction of the village. Everything was gone, from the homes that were once in place, to the people that once lived here. 

It hurt Qiyana to see this. These  _ Piltovans  _ destroyed her home!

_ That must be the machine they’re using to destroy the village.  _ Qiyana could see that immediately. The object in question was enormous, jarring, and ugly: all the qualities of a Piltovan creation. What struck her more as odd was the fact that these people were  _ still here _ , still looking to encroach Qiyana’s home. She had to wonder if more homes suffered at the destruction of this device.  _ I can’t just sit back and let this happen to my villages!  _

With her proficient use of the elements, Qiyana was able to safely lower herself to the forest floor, where she would become cloaked with the greenery that surrounded every square inch of this village. She squatted down by a nearby tree to further cloak herself in the shadows, even though it might’ve been overkill ( _ she truly doubted Piltovans had brains _ ). Her amber eyes peered out through the scenery to observe the savages.

There was a man and woman at the front, surrounded by twelve people on either person’s side. The man and woman seemed to be locked in conversation.

“  _ Alright! I think we’re ju~st about done here. We did a lot today in the name of the Trash-tovans!  _ “ The blue-haired girl unfolded her arms, surprising Qiyana with the severe lack of clothing she wore on her top. Granted, the girl had virtually  _ nothing  _ to be worthy of looking at, but it still surprised the element queen anyway. “  _ We just gotta get this machine out of here, report our progress to the top guns, and then we’ll get paid! ...we will be paid, won’t we?  _ “ 

The man she was speaking with seemed thoroughly unimpressed with her. “  _ Yes, we will be paid for what we’re doing, Jinx.  _ “

“  _ Okay! Cool. Let’s get this thing out of here then, pal! I’ve got money to spend!  _ “ She slapped his ass and sent him on his merry way. “  _ Order these chums to deliver this fucker!  _ “

Qiyana recoiled at the sight and furrowed her brows, her anger nearly being put off by that surprising gesture. They were leaving and she needed to follow them. She stood from her squatting position and stared as they began to head in the opposite direction. 

With the landscape cleared from the machinery and savages, Qiyana was able to see the full extent of the damage done by them. She stepped forward onto the cleared ground.

Horror riddled Qiyana’s expression as the full extent of the damage dealt was revealed to her: homes were utterly destroyed, and debris was everywhere. Walking through the village, she could see that any remnant of life, whether that be a reminder of their home, a child’s toy, or an heirloom forcibly left behind so that the village could properly evacuate, was destroyed by the Piltovans.

She was angry, more than she could’ve ever been. 

As the pack traveled out of the jungle and onto the ancient Shuriman roads, Qiyana took the initiative and made sure to stay as close as she could without being discovered. Each step the traveling pack made, Qiyana mirrored it, a determination spelling over the Empress of Ixtal that compelled her to follow them for as long as necessary. There was to be no moving or disposing of until she was in  _ their  _ territory, under their noses, so that the revenge could be sickeningly sweet. Their leader was none other than the blue-haired girl, and that was the woman Qiyana had her sights on taking revenge on.

Their path would begin to broaden as the jungle thinned until there was no evidence of them being in Ixtal left, but rocky and unfamiliar terrain instead. Qiyana understood then that she was no longer in Ixtal, but she was now in the enemy’s territory.  _ I should eventually be led to Piltover _ , she told herself. There was no way these  _ idiots  _ were just walking around with no aim in sight. She doubted they were smart enough to believe someone was tailing them.

The sun was high overhead. It beat down on her sunkissed, tan skin with harsh rays, but they were withstandable so long as she kept in mind that she was acting to help her people. The sweat accumulating on her body was dismissable and all-too-familiar. It seems the Piltovans disagreed.

“  _ It’s ho~t! Fix this!  _ “ Jinx yelled angrily at her companion, who looked at her with a disdainful expression. “  _ How am I supposed to fix this? Do you think we have control over the elements because we practice magic?  _ “ He asked her. “  _ You have to suffer just as we do, Jinx. We don’t have anything to combat this heat but the clothing on our backs.  _ “

Jinx seemed to whine at that man’s revelation. She only looked up at him with an exacerbated frown for just a moment before that frown turned into that of a shit-eating, smug grin. “  _ Heh. If I get to see you sweat, I guess that doesn’t matter too much, now does it? Just don’t forget to stop by with your clothes later on. Enemy or not, I’m doin’ good work for the suck-ups, so that means I need to be rewarded promptly! And what I want~ is a chance for us to, you know, be together! Twenty minutes, that’s all I ask.  _ “ She physically nudged his body with her elbow and winked at him.

“  _ Whatever you say, Jinx.  _ “

Each interaction between these two made Qiyana cringe. This ‘Jinx’ girl was a nightmare. Judging by their conversation, this must’ve meant that they were getting close to Piltover. 

Every step the pack took was a step closer to getting Jinx alone. Qiyana was going to make an example of her so that every Piltovan that came across her would know that Ixaocan was a dangerous place that would do horrible things to those who encroached on its beautiful land of Ixtal.

As they walked, Qiyana took note that the land had completely shifted from mountainous terrain to something somewhat smooth. She noticed that there was a break in the horizon, a sea in its stead, with small ant-like structures on the horizon. “  _ Being on this bridge gives me the heebie-jeebies,  _ “ Jinx muttered, “  _ at least we’re close to home, amIrite?  _ “

Her words were met with silence. Maybe the man finally used his brain and understood that responding to Jinx was a dumb idea. It was good to see that these pathetic Piltovans at least had  _ some  _ smarts.

The bridge was reminiscent of something her elders spoke about, an ancient Shuriman trade route that helped it trade with the nations attached to this isthmus. Piltover turned it into a city as far as Qiyana could tell by the ant-like structures and large, imposing buildings.

“  _ Ah! Home sweet fuck-you! I missed looking at your expensive walls!  _ “

Qiyana looked up from the ground again to see a city before them, only twenty minutes later. Piltover was positioned awkwardly in the center of the isthmus, its buildings spread all about the ocean in small, bridged increments. From where she stood, she compared the way Piltover looked to a slum with an overcrowding problem that would never go away trying to mask itself as a city of grandeur. Qiyana had to wonder, were they  _ proud  _ of this place? Did the denizens of Piltover look at this city, funded by their pathetic magic and pitiful hubris, think that  _ this  _ was the best they could do?

Their architecture was flat and ugly, it did little to bring life to the surrounding areas, and everything about this city was built on a facade of a lovely, happy life while its citizens suffered. There were no grand structures in place for their leaders because they were pitiful, just as much as their city’s design. If Qiyana remembered correctly,  _ no one  _ but the wealthy liked Piltover. Who knows what the city does to people who aren’t poor, and she imagined that Jinx was pretty poor, given the way she dressed. That meant she would eventually separate from the pack, and Qiyana would be able to get her alone.

“  _ Alright, big boy!  _ “ Jinx turned to the man who walked alongside her, “  _ you know where to find me. I’ll be there with the whipped cream!~  _ “

Qiyana followed them up to the point that she could no longer. Once she caught a glimpse of the guards at the station that prohibited further entry into Piltover, she hurried quickly into nearby shrubbery to avoid eyes catching sight of her. She needed to find a separate way to get into Piltover without being noticed.

That was when the idea came to her mind. No, she didn't expect anyone from Piltover to come through this side of the gates, but it was worth the shot before she decided on riskier endeavors. If she waited patiently enough, she could find herself with an outfit that could ease her into Piltover with no problems. Patience was the key, and patience was what was going to get her through this. Qiyana reminded herself yet again that she was determined to punish the Piltovans for stepping foot in her land, now that she was the Empress, and that was what was going to keep her grounded in this shrubbery.

The sun was beginning to go down. It was dusk now, and it told Qiyana that she spent all day traveling to Piltover. What took hours for these pathetic weaklings would only take minutes for her. Her eyes looked on at the guard station, seeing two men positioned before with their weapons drawn, guards up. She wondered if there was a way that she could bypass them without having to wait longer for someone to come by. Perhaps she could use her magic?  _ No, that option was too risky. _

They would eventually notice that their guards that were on duty were immobilized and unable to respond to their contact requests, so they would come to investigate. Either they would shut the city down to further immobilize the threat or recognize that someone from Ixtal was the reason why they were immobilized, thus giving them further reason to push onto her lands.

The sun was going down rapidly, it wasn't a good sign for her. She could already find herself feeling tired from being out all day, and the lack of traffic at the guard station from this end was starting to become tiresome.

It was now twilight. No existence of people in sight other than the guards - and Qiyana was growing so irritated by the lack of people that she almost thought that it was just better to somehow lower herself in. She already lost Jinx, so what was the point of lingering around, other than just not knowing how the city worked?

A shuffling in the distance roused Qiyana, making her body shift upright as if she was waking up from a cold sweat. Her eyes spotted an  _ unfortunate  _ soul who fit the correct description of inconspicuous. A shame it took all day for this person to come along, only to be ambushed by someone they’d never seen before and stripped, then left to waste in the surrounding shrubbery if they didn’t cooperate with her. 

She waited for the person to come close enough to her before she grabbed them and pulled them down into the shrubbery with her, just out of eye and earshot of the guards. She was met with immediate resistance. Her hand clamped over the person’s mouth while her other hand did the work, pulling off a leaf from the nearby branches of one of the trees. Her elemental magic twisted the leaf’s appearance to be that of a vine while she squeezed the person to silence them. They eventually stopped resisting once Qiyana’s embrace became more restricting. 

“  _ Listen, pathetic Piltovan, I need entry into the city, and I’m going to assume your identity. Before I gag you, I want you to tell me what you know about someone named “Jinx”. If you yell for the guards, I’ll do more than just restrain you, do you understand me?  _ “

There was silence on the opposing party’s end. Qiyana was growing frustrated by the second. She wasn’t afraid to hurt this person. After all, they were a Piltovan, and she saw them as a waste of air and land. “ _ Do you understand me??  _ “

“  _ What are you… going to do to Jinx?  _ “ The small, androgynous voice peeped behind the shroud covering their features.

“  _ I can’t tell you.  _ “ Qiyana responded swiftly. “  _ You aren’t of any use to me anymore since you’re wasting my time, but I’ll thank you for your time by leaving you… half-naked.  _ “ She yanked the cloak off of the person’s head to reveal a youthful appearing boy, which only slightly bothered Qiyana. She didn’t pay any attention to the features below his neck. All she needed was the shroud. He could keep the clothing.

Once she took it, she stood and pulled the cloak over her head, shrouding herself in mystery. She raised her ohmlatl and struck the tree behind her, assuming the property of nature as she did so. She took hold of a root from the tree and yoinked it out of the ground, pulling and expanding the tree root with it. She was able to successfully bind the boy with the root, finishing the bind off by plunging the tree root back into the ground. 

“  _ H-hey, hey wait! Wait! He-  _ “

Qiyana silenced the boy with the vine, shoving it into his mouth and making the intended use of it behave like a gag. She didn’t know how long that would shut him up for, but she was glad that she could think now without a bug in her ear.

She hummed as she stomped down on the ground. The ground erupted for a split second to fragment the earth surrounding her foot, leaving a circle of space to perfectly fit her ohmlatl into. She laid the ohmlatl down in the earth and clapped her hands together, watching with a pleased grin as the earth worked to perfectly cover the circular weapon. She pushed down with her hands to further accelerate the ohmlatl into the ground in the event the boy bound beside her was to somehow escape his nature binds and call the guards posted to seize her weapon. 

She clapped her hands together and looked over to the bound boy. “  _ Be a doll, and don’t alert the guards to what you just saw if you ever get out of your binds. You’ll never be able to dig it up in time. Oh, and thanks again for allowing me to borrow your clothes.  _ “

Now that she had a way to get into Piltover, she wanted to head in as quickly as possible. She stepped out of the shrubbery and turned her attention to the guards that stood ahead. She said nothing to either of them as she approached them. 

Without them so much as even thinking about who she was or how she got there, or why she was shrouded, they allowed her inside. Qiyana could see the bustling city without even trying, even under the twilight that hung high overhead. As she stepped inside, she was overwhelmed by how many people surrounded her. Signs littered around the city read in a universally-common language the directions she needed to take to get to certain places, to which Qiyana was thankful that she could read them. She kept her hood taut in place on her head, her eyes only looking up now and then to avoid the gazes of other people. 

People moved on every side of the street in whatever possible direction and blocked Qiyana’s path, almost all of them donning clothing that made them appear wealthy. She was reminded of her earlier hypothesis and wondered if it was plausible that Jinx was already gone from Piltover to wherever she lived. Then again, she was going to be with that male from earlier, so where would she be? A local bar? There was only one way to find out. Qiyana looked up one time to see a post that reads off tacky names,  _ The Flying Galio, Sheriff Department,  _ and lastly,  _ To Zaun.  _ None of these sounded like a bar, but Qiyana needed to take a look at these areas. Hopefully, someone would be able to steer her in the correct direction, even if they were just passing by.

As she walked, something happened to catch Qiyana’s eye: the land was separated through the middle. The people of Piltover moved to get to the other side through large, sturdy bridges.  _ Bridges are the only structures keeping Piltover together _ . She walked over to one of these bridges to observe them, noticing that there was something beneath these bridges over what she expected. An entirely different world lurked underneath the bridges of Piltover. Sprinkled hues of green, black, and yellow clashed with the nearly-white light of Piltover’s street lamps and shop lights. The further she looked down, the more scarce the light became, until there was nothing but black at the bottom. A faint smell wafted into Qiyana’s nose and switched between the pleasant smell of nearby food to the repugnant smell of chemicals and iron.  _ Did Piltover have layers?  _ Qiyana had to wonder if there was a social caste system in place the moment she questioned if there were layers. “  _ I don’t have time to think about this,  _ “ Qiyana told herself. “  _ I need to go find Jinx.  _ “

She looked away from what felt like the edge of the world to see a jarring sign, large in font and comedic in appearance, detailing ‘THE FLYING GALIO’ not far from where she was standing. Qiyana meshed into the crowd and headed quickly in the sign’s direction, pulling her hood over her head taut yet again when the wind picked up just enough to almost knock the article off her head. It was nice to see that she would finally have some breathing space once she arrived at the door of The Flying Galio, peering inside and only seeing a handful of folk inside. She stepped inside as the open door suggested, being greeted with a new atmosphere, much different from what she was experiencing before on the streets. It felt relaxed, joyous, and inviting of all types of people.

The tavern was beautiful. The wood was intricately crafted to bring a contrast in feeling to the outside world of Piltover where everything was made almost entirely of some type of metal. Vines lived in window-gardens and bloomed alongside beautiful flowers. There was an assortment of tables for people to sit down and eat at and a bar nearby where people currently sat at. If this place wasn’t corrupted by idiocy, Qiyana would’ve possibly considered sitting down and relaxing for a minute.

Not to mention the blabbering, drunken sounds of people shouting left and right that also added to the elemental queen’s annoyance. A discernible voice spoke to her and helped her spot the blue-haired girl she was looking for, drunk off her ass, flirting with a tipsy man from before. She wasn’t too late, that was good. For now, she had to wait until Jinx was finished with doing what she was doing to finally follow her.

Qiyana took a seat at the furthest table away from the bar so as to not bring any attention to herself. She kept her hands under her cloak while she waited. She wasn’t here to order anything, she was here to wait for the next course of action.

“  _ Hello, and welcome to The Flying Galio!  _ “ The barkeep shouted at her from far away to rouse her attention. The man looked chipper, mature, and inviting. However, Qiyana wouldn’t break her character just to greet someone of fair character. She shook her head ‘no’ and kept to herself.

“  _ How many drinks do you think you can get in your system? I think I can stomach about twelve more and then I’m ready to get fuckin’ crazy,  _ “ Jinx slurred her words as she leaned against the male, who only seemed to shudder at the sight of her. At least, Qiyana could gather that by the shrugging of his shoulders.

“  _ I think you should go home, Jinx. You know how Piltovans feel about Zaunites being on their territory past a certain time.  _ “

_ Zaunites?  _ “  _ Yeah, it’s a damn shame.  _ “ The barkeep chimed in. “  _ Some of the Zaunites ain’t even so bad. Like you, Jinx. I don’t really care who enters my bar as long as they ain’t tryna’ kill someone here.  _ “ So Jinx was a Zaunite? She could piece together that Zaunites were people that lived below the surface of Piltover because she recognized right away that what was below Piltover wasn’t, in fact, Piltover. Now she was more curious about Jinx’s origins.  _ Was Piltover hiding something?  _

They would provide more context clues soon. 

“  _ Na~h! I don’t give a shit! What are you going to do,  _ **_kick me out_ ** _? I’ve dealt with far, far worse!  _ “ Jinx’s loud mouth blabbered on, “  _ I don’t give a shit if the fuzz comes in and kicks me out! It isn’t any different than what I would expect from these damned dirty Piltovans!  _ “

“  _ Watch your tone, Jinx,  _ “ the man beside her seemed to straighten up at that insult, “  _ you need to be reminded of who you are and what your place is.  _ “

“  _ Yeah?  _ “ She glanced up at him, “  _ what’s my place, hmm?  _ “ A familiar, shit-eating grin spread across her face again, “  _ what is my place?  _ “

“...” The man grimaced before pinching his nasal bridge. “  _ I seriously can’t with you, Jinx. We need to take you home, you’ve had enough.  _ “ He began to stand, which, to his and Qiyana’s surprise, was met with Jinx’s face landing straight in his lap. Jinx slowly removed herself just enough to be able to speak, with her hands going on his forearms and gripping them tightly to prevent him from moving. “  _ I ain’t finished yet.  _ “ She told him with narrowed eyes. “  _ I’m ‘onna keep drinking until I can’t feel my damn legs anymore. And you’re gonna be sitting right here with me until I give you head and vomit on your dick!  _ “

“  _ Okay, okay, that’s enough.  _ “ The man sobered at that thought, much to Qiyana’s surprise at her words and actions. “  _ You’re going  _ **_home_ ** _. I will not stand for you saying such things anymore.  _ “

Jinx seemed to grimace at him as if she was going to cry.

“  _ No, don’t give me that look. You’ve crossed the line today and you’re going home.  _ “ The man crossed his arms over his chest. “  _ Get your things. Tomorrow we’ll be going into Ixtal again. . .  _ “

Qiyana gripped the table tightly between her hands.  _ They’re going to Ixtal again? Yes, I need to stop them. They can’t go without Jinx, can they? Maybe not, so I’ll have a chance to stop them.  _

“ . . .  _ and I was told that you have a possibility of getting one of your precious guns back.  _ “ He hinted to her, which seemed to make her face light up with pure joy. “  _ Well, why didn’t you just say that?! Take me home, big boy!  _ “ She gasped with excitement while standing from her seat and knocking the stool over. “  _ I gotta be in tip-top shape if we’re gonna fuck up stuff!  _ “ She grabbed the whipped cream off of the counter and shook it beside her for reassurance. “  _ An~d, maybe we can do something with this, too~  _ “

“  _ Yeah. Come on.  _ “

“  _ Have a good night!  _ “ The barkeep yelled after them as they left before turning his attention to a few other patrons. This was the time that Qiyana stood from her position and tailed after them. She didn’t bother with waiting, she wanted to go in right away so that she didn’t lose Jinx in the sea of people.

People wove to get out of Jinx’s way, Qiyana assumed it was because she was a Zaunite and not for any other particular reason, but she found it amusing that they wanted to avoid her like the plague. She noticed too that they were crossing a bridge to the other side. She looked on past them to see the other side that looked equally as jovial as the side they were just leaving from. As she looked down over the bridge again, though, it clicked with her that they needed a way to get down there. That  _ pit  _ was Zaun, and Jinx lived in Zaun. 

Zaun must’ve held all the deplorables if Jinx lived in Zaun, there was no doubt about it now. She must’ve been a criminal if he spoke about handing her guns back to her.

“  _ Wait! I smell something good!  _ “ She whined at him. “  _ Can you at least buy me something to eat!  _ “

“  _ I’ll buy you something when you get home.  _ “ The man told her in a disregarding tone. He seemed to be fed up with her, Qiyana could tell. 

As they progressed further into the land opposite the bridge, Qiyana focused less on what the two were bickering about and more of where they were taking her. She could see that they were moving close to a large, tube-like structure that protruded out of the ground of Piltover in particular. It was an eyesore, ugly to look at, and different from the rest of the pristine, pure appearing buildings that surrounded it. The tube was unpainted, thus giving a metallic shimmer even in the deepening twilight. A single light hung overhead inside the tube to illuminate the bottomless pit.  _ What is this thing?  _

“  _ Ah man, do I really have to go down there?! Why can’t I just spend the night with you? You’ll let me crash, won’t you?  _ “ Jinx whined at her compatriot and caretaker, her body squirming in an invisible grip as they approached the structure, before stopping just a foot away. “  _ I’ll be a good girl, I promise!  _ “

“  _ No. For one, you’re  _ **_disgusting_ ** _ to have as a living partner. Secondly, you and I are from separate social castes. I am merely assigned to you when you go out on supervised missions for Piltover.  _ “

“  _ Man, you’re no fun! Talk about a buzz-kill.  _ “ Jinx muttered. The two of them stepped forward into the metallic tube, registering to Qiyana now that they were leaving in it, and there was a platform they were standing under to use to lower themselves into Zaun. She hurried to fit into the tube as well to keep high on the trail and squeezed herself between them. Now that she was this close to Jinx, she needed to be careful, and she compensated by keeping her cloak as taut to her body as she could. There was no use to getting this close now and messing everything up because you didn’t want to wait!

“  _ Hey! We made a new buddy! Do you wanna come home with me tonight?? _ “

Qiyana resisted the urge to strangle both of them with her cloak and cast them into the inky depths below Zaun. Instead, she shook her head as Jinx’s body pressed against her own. The feeling of the elemental queen’s attributes took the blue-haired bandit by surprise. At first, she expressed bewilderment by taking one of Qiyana’s full breasts into her hand and squeezing it to the best of her ability, before laughing when she realized that she totally just groped a stranger by accident. “  _ Shit. My bad!  _ “ She removed her hand to Qiyana’s relief, “  _ I’m very drunk. I’m so~ drunk right now. _ “

“ _ leave them alone, Jinx.  _ “

It took the mighty earth to hold Qiyana down, and even then, it wasn’t strong enough. Qiyana’s anger swelled into her fingertips as her hand formed fists under the cloak that concealed her identity, pushing and prodding into the meat of her palm until she could feel the skin break as a result. Still, she said nothing and instead turned her attention to the all-revealing world of Zaun that passed the trio by while they were being elevatored to Jinx’s home.

The world was macabre and very revealing of the Piltovan’s dirty ways, in Qiyana’s opinion at least. The smell of chemicals grew in potency the further they descended into the darkness. Light was provided by large lamps, though it did little to expose the nooks and crannies people hid in. Long shadows cast over buildings exposed children skittering around in their darkness. Every now and then, they would come across people walking across one of the many bridges that bridged Zaun and Piltover alike. These people donned different attire from that of the regular Piltovan attire, which didn’t surprise Qiyana. She felt bad for these people. 

They were forced to live in Piltover’s shadow. Who knows what kind of horrid experiments they did down here, where the light didn’t reach, the sound didn’t echo, and the screams couldn’t be heard.

“  _ Ah! Home is coming!  _ “ Jinx stepped right out of the tube, as the platform came to a rickety halt and the two that accompanied her soon followed. Qiyana quickly took to making herself appear as if she wasn’t following them, standing aside and walking over to the bridge that they were soon to cross whilst listening to them bicker. Her eyes glanced down at the umber depths of what was below Zaun. Occasionally, puffs of smoke would rise into the air and give her a little shock. She recognized the smell as none other than Piltover’s  _ Hextech  _ technology, which Ixtal widely regarded as fake magic.

She could hear them move past her by the audio cues of singing Jinx randomly picked up. Her head turned to the side to spot them moving, and she moved accordingly. There were less people in Zaun compared to Piltover. The streets were decently cleaned. Only a handful of souls were in sight at all times as they progressed through the slum. The further they traveled, the worse the areas became. Qiyana found herself becoming physically ailed by the sights, smells, and pity she felt for these people. They were castaways, vagrants, unacceptable by Piltovan society, filthy, and undesirables. No one, and absolutely  _ no one  _ should live in this type of area unless they truly wanted to. Maybe that was the case now, but it was pitiful to see just how bad these people around her were being treated by those above.

“  _ Home!  _ “

Qiyana lifted her head again. They were now in the midst of a handful of apartments stacked similarly to Piltover’s apartments, except these apartments were in incomparably worse shape. Qiyana stared at these apartments in silence, her legs picking themselves up to move further away from sight of the couple while they went to step inside her apartment. She took note that they were heading up the stairs to the third apartment. Each and every apartment sat on the top of what looked like a giant cauldron one would use for boiling water for food in Ixtal. She didn’t question it, partially because it didn’t seem as out of the place when looking at other buildings that surrounded this apartment complex.

Now all Qiyana had to do now was to wait, she needed to wait for the man who was with Jinx to leave because it was far too risky to attempt to break into the apartment while the two were inside. While Jinx was inebriated, this man wasn’t so he posed a genuine threat. Qiyana had no doubt that she was much,  **much** stronger than this man, but that wasn’t the point. She couldn’t kill anyone in plain sight, much less kill the man around Jinx’s home ( _ even if it could possibly land her in prison _ ). She preferred to wait. After all, the punishment wasn’t going anywhere.

Within the immediate vicinity there laid two large pillars that connected to form a gate. Qiyana opted to hide behind one of them for easier access, the elemental queen flocking over to the pillar and positioning herself behind the blackened stone structure. While she waited her hands felt the stone and noticed that it was actual stone, presumably carved from the mountain region just before Piltover. How interesting. Maybe in the morning she would be able to see the true structure of Zaun, if that was even possible with how little light escaped through the cracks.

“  _ Goodnight, Jinx.  _ “

Qiyana’s body tensed with excitement as she pressed further up against the stone pillar. This was it, this is the moment she’d been waiting for since she arrived at that village earlier today. This was her one chance to take out the leader of the Ixtal expeditions, and Qiyana was going to take it, no matter the cost. She remained silent despite wanting to jump out of her skin with joy. Her amber eyes remained peeled on the ground, searching for any signs that the man accompanying her was making his way through the gate.

When she saw a glimpse of the man’s silver shoe, she pressed into the pillar again, hoping that his inebriation would buy his ignorance. She said nothing, did nothing, and saw nothing as he passed by.

And when he was fully gone, Qiyana went inside.

Beyond the gate, to the apartment stairs and right up them, she noticed that the door was locked with a strange mechanism when she tried the lock. “  _ This is no matter. Hmph.  _ “ Qiyana smirked as she used her elemental magic to create a small twig that would expand to  _ break  _ the lock from the inside. “  _ Piltovans! They’re so pathetic.  _ “

When the door opened, Qiyana stepped inside and gently closed the door behind her. She was met with metallic walls and a cold interior that wafted heat through its small interior. The air felt stagnant, but it didn’t smell nearly as horrid in here as it did outside where she could breathe in all of those horrible fumes. The decor was revealed to be simplistic. None of it looked touched, much to Qiyana’s surprise, it was almost as if no one was home. That is, if she knew that there wasn’t someone here.

She crept around the corner of the wall and slowly moved down the hallway to find the bedroom, still simplistic in decor, but a lot messier and disgusting compared to the rest of the apartment. There was a light on in a small room that appeared to be a closet. That was where her prey was.

Qiyana moved in without hesitation. She threw the closet door open, making the blue-haired girl gasp as she turned around in a reflexive instinct. Her eyes went wide to see Qiyana standing there.


	3. Qiyana's Second pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the smut of Jinx x Qiyana.

“I’ve found you, Jinx.”

Qiyana was quick to use her magic to attempt to subdue Jinx. Her hands traversed the walls to beseech the wooden beams within the walls of the apartment. She intended to bend the wood to her will, exploring the walls to find what eventually stretched itself out of the wall once her hand, activated by magic, came in contact with it. The wood began to bend and poke through the wallpaper until it fully emerged from the freshly broken dry-wall. She moved her hand toward Jinx. “Stand still!”

“No, what?! Are you crazy?! Who the fuck are you!” Jinx scurried about in the bedroom. “I don’t have my guns, fuck fuck fuck! This is bad, Jinx this is bad—wait, no, seriously. Who  _ are _ you?” She turned her attention to Qiyana once the wood Qiyana stretched out of the wall protruded in out in the open and became jarringly noticeable. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before.”

Qiyana scoffed. “Is that how you speak to royalty? You’re worse off than I thought.”

“What do you mean by royalty, lady? You’re just as crazy as I am!”

“What? There’s a crown on my head. Do you not see it??“ her head tilted from one direction to another to feel for the crown moving on top of her pale-silver locks, and to her surprise, there wasn’t any friction created by her movements. She reached up with one of her hands to pat the top of her head, only to spell shock with her features once she realized her head was barren of any accessories. “What?!” Qiyana gasped, gritting her teeth. “I forgot my crown..!”

“Hahaha!” Jinx laughed at her, “you’re fucking batshit crazy. But I think that’s hot!” She smirked at Qiyana. “So, just  _ who  _ are you?”

“...” Qiyana’s expression soured. She didn’t intend to be made a fool of by anyone. “I should just strike you down where you stand and make an eagle out of your corpse for when they find you the next morning!” She growled, “that’s what I came to do, and do I shall!”

Jinx took the threat lightly at first. An amused expression danced across her features, even with the impressive display of what she would claim to be “wood-bending” expressed before her very eyes. This blue-haired daredevil would even go as far as moving closer to the furious queen in a mocking manner with her hands on her nonexistent hips. “Yeah? And what is this wood going to do?  _ Kill me _ ? Don’t be ridiculous! You know wood that ain’t sharp can’t do shit!”

Though, the gravity of Qiyana’s words soon reached Jinx, albeit it was far too late for the loose cannon to do anything. Within a single moment, Jinx could feel the wood from the wall wrap around her throat. This bind wasn’t constricting, but she could tell where this was going, having been in this situation plenty of times.

“Hey… this is  _ actually _ kind of hot!” Jinx exclaimed with some surprise, sucking in her bottom lip and kneading at the plush flesh with her canine tooth. Her hands reached up to the new wooden collar currently grasped around her throat. “What are you going to do to me, huh? Bind me some more and fuck me right here?” Her voice grew more salacious despite the angry expression Qiyana held. “Go ahead! Get some of that tree you’re sprouting with your wood-bending and put me in a tighter hold!”

Qiyana wanted to shove the coiling sprout of wood into her mouth to silence her, but she also found what Jinx was saying to be totally amusing. Go on.” She told Jinx.

“Uh? What do you mean?”

“You sound like a desperate maiden trying to reproduce as if you were the last woman on earth.” Qiyana crossed her arms over her chest as she stepped before Jinx. “Tell me more about this fantasy you have where I ‘fuck you’ in your spot.”

Jinx looked visibly confused. She didn’t understand why Qiyana spoke like she was outdated. It was a bit off-putting, but she still found herself getting a kick out of the tanned beauty anyway. “Oh? Do you think that’s hot? Engh-” she grunted as her hands moved to hastily remove each part of her clothing until nothing was remaining of her clothing except for her boots. She dangled before Qiyana, naked and unashamed. “Like what you see, hot stuff?” She smirked as her hands cupped her small breasts, giving each a tight squeeze. “I’m ready to be bossed around by you.”

Qiyana chuckled. “You don’t have much worth showing off, but I admire your tenacity.” Yes, this was good for the elemental queen. Killing someone was too hasty, too dull. She wanted to do something  _ extravagant  _ that left her mark in Piltover and Zaun’s history. She took either of Jinx’s long braids into her hands and whipped both of them. “These will certainly come in handy.”

“Rough me up!” Jinx sneered with sexual frustration, “I haven’t had a good cum in a few days! Spit on me and call me your ugly bitch, whatever you wanna do, just make it count and make me cum!”

“Don’t be so eager, what’s the rush?” Qiyana asked. “Surely you don’t  _ want  _ to let a stranger you don’t know to defile you in your own home, do you?”

“Yes! Yes, I do!”

Qiyana blinked before her bewilderment curled into disgust. A scowl grew on her features. “How disgusting.” She took a step back. “You’re a pathetic pig. I see why Piltover uses you as a personal dog.”

“W-wait.” Jinx pouted at her. “C’mon, I’m not an embarrassment!”

Qiyana rolled her eyes. “No… you’re more than just an embarrassment. I already told you that you’re a pathetic pig, little girl. You’re so horny that you’re willing to be fucked and deflowered by a foreign stranger.”

“And that just adds on to the excitement!” Jinx intervened. 

“No, if I’m going to do  **anything** with a miscreant, it will be while they grovel at my feet like the pathetic filth they are.”

“But… I can’t grovel..?” Jinx seemed a little confused by Qiyana’s demand, but Qiyana seemed to be adamant that this exact scene happened. So, Jinx knew better than to rebel against someone so serious in a time where she wanted to be fucked no matter what happened and began her hilarious pursuit for a good fuck. “Ahem! Excuse me, what I meant to say was,  _ I’m dirt!  _ Lowest of the low! Filthy and ugly!”

While Qiyana knew the words Jinx spoke were untrue, she couldn’t help but be amused and intrigued by her gestures. “How desperate are you for me to put myself inside of you?” She questioned. 

“Oh! More than you would ever believe!” Jinx mused in sexual frustration at Qiyana. “I want to be bodied harder than I could ever imagine! Come over here and fuck me like the royalty you are!” 

Qiyana laughed at Jinx’s desperation. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at Jinx with a cocked sneer replacing her smirk, crossing her arms over her ample chest as she walked closer to the poor blue-haired girl. Once they were within a foot of each other, Qiyana removed her hands from her chest and extended her arms outward, using a pulling motion then to retract more wood from the already contorted piece that currently bound Jinx. “You want to experience what it’s like to be defiled by Queen Yunalai? Perhaps I'll humor you once I’ve had my fun.”

The wood bent down as Qiyana ordered it, bringing Jinx lower to her knees. Qiyana also stretched some of the straggler wood forward, contorting it into moderately thin twigs that bent to her will. The wood snagged both of Jinx’s hands into its hold. One twig twisted itself around the other twig to form a branch about the thickness of a leather strap, then wrapped itself in its new form around Jinx’s wrists to completely bind her. All that remained of Jinx’s freedom were her freely-moving legs, though, with the weight of the wood pressing her down into the floor, the two women knew that Jinx wasn’t going to get up.

Qiyana removed her member from her pants, freeing the flaccid cock and exposing it to the cold air of the apartment. Jinx’s shock was visible with the blue-haired girl exclaiming, “you’re a guy?!”

Qiyana growled at her comment. “No, you idiot!” She nearly slapped Jinx for that offensive comment. “I’m just as, if not, more of a woman than you would ever be!  _ I  _ just happened to be endowed with a little something, just like my sisters, that will help me pass down my bloodline without the help of an inferior being by my side.” She smirked. “Lo and behold, this is the queen’s cock, the very thing you are after. Alas, I’m flaccid. Your act is certainly boring to me, little girl, for someone who so desperately wanted it.”

“W-what-” Jinx couldn’t form proper words from the shock she felt over the surprise, but she was able to compose herself quickly to avoid upset. She knew what they both wanted, and she knew that she had to be hasty about it if she was going to go for the prize that awaited her. “Your cock is massive.” She spoke her sobering thought as she glanced at the flaccid member in its entirety, from its impressive flaccid length to the large, smooth balls that sagged perfectly underneath. “No, like, for real. It’s  **huge** .”

Qiyana’s brow twitched as an amused grin appeared on her face. “You think so? How come you aren’t even  _ trying  _ to touch it? Is it because you feel like you’re too inferior? I don’t even see you  _ trying  _ to lift your hands, lift your pathetic head to touch me. You want this, but how desperate are you? Just a minute ago, you were begging helplessly to let me fuck you. Now that you know what I have, are you afraid?”

“N-no!” Jinx shouted in response, making Qiyana flinch at the sudden noise. “I-I want it so badly!” She looked up to Qiyana with large eyes, “please let me… please let me take your cock into my mouth! No, no, let me smell the stink of it instead! Smother my face with your cock-stink as much as you would like, your highness!”

“You think my cock is smelly? Think again,” Qiyana rolled her eyes, “a cheap trick, but I will allow it. After all, you will learn to embrace my cock just as others wish to do.” She stepped forward, stopping shy of Jinx’s subdued form. She threw one of her legs up into the air and landed it on the wood that stemmed from the wall, using it as a prop to pull off her next move. Qiyana moved her body forward, her balls slapping against her thighs with each bounce as her balls pressed against Jinx’s face. Her cock could go anywhere on the blue-haired girl’s face, and it rested comfortably on her forehead with a little positioning for comfort. “Is this what you desire, pig? Do you enjoy the smell of my divine balls?” She quipped with a merciless grin. “You should be grateful that I’m giving you this opportunity, Jinx. Many people would  _ kill  _ for this type of treatment from Empress Yunalai.”

Jinx was silent except for the intensive sniffing being done by her while she took in the scent of Qiyana’s balls. The residue of sweat was only slightly strong from traversing through the jungle hours earlier, but it was more subdued compared to the smell she could finally smell on Jinx’s form. She  _ reeked  _ of a sweat that smelled almost foreign to Qiyana. “Eugh!” She scowled with disgust. “You  _ stink! _ ” She pushed Jinx away from her body with the exaggerated scowl present. “Apologize to me!”

“I-I’m sorry, Empress Yunalai!” Qiyana was impressed that she was even able to remember that. “Please forgive me for being a smelly, disgusting fuck servant! Please let me continue basking in the presence of your divine balls!” Her tone was desperate. Her eyes were obscured by Qiyana’s slowly-hardening cock, but Qiyana could imagine the twinkle in them. “Please let me continue smelling your scent and being your cock-sniffer!”

“Very well.” Qiyana pressed her body forward again by leaning on her leg. She pressed her balls against Jinx’s face yet again and took it a step further by pushing further on the wood to the point that her knee was able to bend above the girl’s head. There, her balls smothered Jinx’s face. Qiyana could feel herself becoming aroused with Jinx’s ticklish and feverish breathing on her balls. “You’re doing well with that nose of yours.” She complimented the deviant, “you would be useful only in the sense that you would be able to sniff out trash in the citadels and lick it off of the floor.” 

“Thank you, your highness...” Jinx responded despondently, apparently far too busy with indulging herself in Qiyana’s scent to pay attention to the woman she was currently sniffing. “Your balls are amazing!” she moaned with delight, feeling the slight throbbing sensation of Qiyana’s member against her forehead, “please let me suck you off!”

“Me?” Qiyana scoffed. “Do you think that I would let you do  _ anything _ with that filthy mouth of yours around  **my** cock? You’re wrong.” Qiyana enjoyed the perverted attention given to her, hence the throbbing member that rested fully-erect on Jinx’s head. But Qiyana remained stalwart in her less-than-human opinion of Jinx. “You’re only worthy of putting my foot in your mouth after a long day of walking barefoot.”

“W-w-what??” Jinx whined, “are you serious?!”

Qiyana grinned evilly. “Yes. Is there a problem you have?”

“Put your damn dick in my mouth!” Jinx yelled angrily, “I’m doing what you want!”

“Not with that attitude.” Qiyana pinched Jinx’s nose and caused her to cry out while she tilted her head upwards. Qiyana moved her member from Jinx’s forehead and smirked as she pulled it into her hand. She used her held member to slap both of Jinx’s cheeks aggressively.  _ Slap, slap, slap!  _ Repeatedly onto her face. “Ah!” Jinx moaned with delight at the feeling, gnawing at the inside of her cheek, while her wild eyes followed Qiyana’s member’s movements with feverish anticipation and want. She even attempted to put it into her mouth but was met with a harsh response by Qiyana.

“No,” Qiyana scolded her, “you don’t  _ deserve  _ to have my cock in your mouth.”

“Please!” Jinx begged. “I would do  _ anything  _ to have your divine cock in my mouth! I want it so much!”

“Hmm.” Qiyana hummed with some faux anticipation while she weighed the options aloud. “Do I really want to let this lowly scum feast upon my divine cock and balls? Or should I turn her down and cast her away to do what I originally came here to do? She told me she would do  _ anything  _ to be able to have it inside of her…”

“Please, please, please!” Jinx rasped with desperation. “All I want is to be fucked by you, your highness!”

“Silence.”

With one mighty thrust, Qiyana shoved her throbbing cock into Jinx’s cockholster. Her cock pierced the woman’s throat as she pushed herself inside, all the way in until the base of her cock was glistening moist from the unpure saliva of the deviant whose mouth was now wrapped tightly around her member. “Oh, my…” Qiyana was surprised at the feeling of her cock being inside someone’s mouth for the first time.

The sensation was able to send shockwaves of pleasure through her body with a single, minuscule throb of her cock. She nearly threatened to pull out over fear that she might cum too quickly but remained steadfast. “Your throat is almost worth more than me treating you like trash, but only just. You have earned a morsel of my favor. As a reward, you may be free to move in servitude to me.”

Her right hand rose as her left hand graced the blue hairs on her head, threading her fingers into Jinx’s scalp and wrenching it tight into her hand. Her right hand braced the wood that branched out from the wall and wrenched what she could of the girthy wood taut into her hand. She bent the wood back and forth to force the properties to become flexible and removed her hand. Her eyes looked down to see Jinx’s face. She looked to be on the verge of orgasming from this one push alone. The tears in her eyes shone brightly with the threat of spilling over onto her cheeks, staining them and ruining her once-rebellious visage. “You are now free to bob your head as you please. Don’t keep your queen waiting.”

“Yes, mmh…” Jinx’s movements were quick. Immediately after ordering her to bob her head, the blue-haired menace was sloppily bobbing her head up and off Qiyana’s cock, much to Qiyana’s pleasure and dismay. She could feel Jinx’s tongue swirl around her large cock while her cheeks indented to suck as hard as she could on it while her head bobbed to stimulate the entirety of her cock. Qiyana could hold off on enjoying the sensations long enough to wrench Jinx’s head back by her hair. She forced the girl off of her cock with her hand and tilted her chin up with her free hand to observe Jinx’s subdued expression.

“Look at you. You might as well be called a fuck-pig.” She commented. “You slobber like a child who can’t hold in their slobber.”

“Thank you, your highness,” Jinx spoke with a happy tone. “Your compliments mean the world to me!”

“You know your place? Good.”

Qiyana relaxed her leg and allowed it to fall to the ground. She took Jinx by the jaw and directed the blue-haired girl’s mouth onto her cock. “You’re being rewarded. Don’t disappoint me.”

Jinx groaned with happiness. She was able to slip half of Qiyana’s cock into her mouth in this position she was in, sucking away happily and ravenously at the member as if she was trying to suck the fluids out of it. The feeling was only half-pleasurable. Qiyana couldn’t help but feel irritated by her display and behavior.

“ _ Stop  _ it.” Qiyana yanked Jinx’s head back harshly. “Don’t you know how to suck a cock? You’ve done it plenty of times before, I’m sure, so why are you messing up now? Are you inept?”

“S-sorry,” Jinx stammered, “I… I don’t know-”

“Not a good enough answer. Apologize to me for your mistakes.” Qiyana ordered.

Jinx was unable to respond while she thought of what she could do to make it up for Qiyana. She wasn’t good with words, so her immediate thought was to press her lips to the tip of Qiyana’s steadfast erect cock. As her lips encroached onto Qiyana’s member, the elemental queen stopped her with a harsh yank. “Can you listen, little girl?” Qiyana asked as she leaned down to be closer to Jinx’s face.

“Your yanking hurts, your highness! I can’t think straight!” As if she was barking orders at her. It pleased Qiyana. “Am I hurting you, Jinx?” She asked. “Aren’t you into that? Any guard in these fucked up cities could start barking at you, degrading you, telling you that you’re less than dirt, but you would actually  _ like  _ that. Am I wrong? Answer honestly, Jinx. I may be lenient and allow you to indulge.”

“Yes! Yes, I want to be degraded by you, my queen! Please let me suck your cock in the dirty piglike way I was doing before! I want nothing more than to feel your hot spunk get all over my face!”

Qiyana pondered it only for a moment. “What do I want to do more?” She thought aloud while her hand guided Jinx’s mouth back onto her cock. She could already feel Jinx’s lips nipping at her cock like a hungry animal. “Do I want to allow you to bask in the presence of my cock, or do I want to get things over with, use you, then parade you around Piltover before I make my hasty leave?”

Jinx, of course, wasn’t allowed to give a response. Every time Qiyana felt her move her head back even slightly from the bobbing motion she made with the guidance of her hand, she forced her cock down her throat again, forcibly gagging her as well as cringing from the feeling of pleasure. Qiyana could admit that Jinx’s mouth felt heavenly and could’ve been worth crowning her if she ever thought about considering it, but if she was going to consider Jinx as a whole, she needed to know what else the girl had to offer.

On the other hand, Jinx’s tongue was mesmerizing. It worked wonders on Qiyana’s member. She reveled in the feeling of her mouth surrounding her cock and swathing it with her saliva. Her tongue was skilled even if her movements suggested that she was an inexperienced troglodyte. It was almost not worth removing herself from Jinx’s presence, but Qiyana registered one thing at that moment: if  _ she  _ was enjoying it, then Jinx  _ had  _ to be enjoying herself as well.

“Enough!” Qiyana removed her cock from Jinx’s mouth. “You’ve had enough! No more.”

“B-but!!” Jinx showed visible frustration with the elemental queen. “You’ve been gimping me this entire time, and I haven’t even gotten to the good part yet!! I-” she was cut off by a harsh slap to her cheek, and her head tilted to face Qiyana so that she may observe the blue-haired girl’s reaction.

“Do that again,” Jinx purred salaciously.

Qiyana said nothing to the girl, and by this point, she was ready to get to the “good” part of testing Jinx. She used her elemental magic to raise the wood that bound Jinx, lifting the wood high enough in the air that it met her crotch. It forced Jinx into an uncomfortable position that was soon to be remedied by more of Qiyana’s elemental magic. “Much better,” Qiyana commented with a smirk dancing on her full lips. “Now I think we’ve reached the  _ fun  _ part.”

Jinx was unsure of what to make of the situation. Soon, she wouldn’t be able to make sense of anything as her world would be twisted upside down. “Uwah!” She gasped with surprise. Qiyana removed herself from the girl’s body entirely to study her in her new form. “I think I like you better this way, where I can’t hear you.” 

Her golden eyes embarked on a visual journey across Jinx’s body, exploring all of the parts unseen and unnoticed before. Her pussy was bald except for poorly miss-shaved vaginal lips, spread to reveal a used-appearing but exceptional entrance. “I expected no less from the fuck-pig you are.” Qiyana scoffed as she stepped close. “All used and broken. You should be ashamed of yourself.” She mustered the spit to spit into the woman’s vagina. She watched the spit slip between her vagina folds, causing Jinx’s body to squirm with delight. “I am ashamed! I’m ashamed for having a loose fuck pussy! Please punish me for having a loose pussy!”

Qiyana pushed down on the wood to bend to her will. Jinx’s body was forced down with the piece of wood until her upper-body touched the floor. Now that she was in this position, Qiyana could take full advantage of her body.

She pressed her erect cock against Jinx’s exposed pussy. With one hand, she guided her cock against Jinx’s slimed-up pussy. Occasionally she would dip the tip of her cock into her folds enough to prod against the entrance. She did this a few times to see what the reaction would be from Jinx. “How does this feel, Jinx, knowing that my benevolent cock is right here? All it takes are a few magical words, and it’ll be right there, waiting for you.”

“Oh-ho! Please, please, please!” Jinx squealed with excitement. “I want to take your cock into my used-up pussy with all that I can! Please use me to your heart’s content, your highness!”

“Mm…” Qiyanna hummed as she pretended to think aloud. She proceeded to press her cock into Jinx’s somewhat tight entrance slowly to get a feel of it and to tease her. “Oh, you feel amazing…” she growled with pleasure as she removed her cock. “But I don’t think that’s enough to keep me here. Even if your pussy feels amazing around my cock, it isn’t enough to keep me satisfied here. You are still beneath me.”

“No!” Jinx cried out. “I need this!”

“Oh? You need  _ this _ ?” 

Qiyana began to rub her cock against Jinx’s pussy to stimulate it. Jinx’s body begged to respond to it with her legs caving into the best of their bound ability to wrap themselves around her cock. Qiyana snickered and shook her head, “you don’t get what you want.” and forced Jinx’s legs wider. She spread them until Jinx’s lower legs formed into a split. All of her pussy was exposed now except for her cock being in the middle of her pelvis. “You’re nothing more than dirt fit to be dusted off of my shoes.”

“Agh! Please, please! You’re killing me!” Jinx cried out. “Plea~se!” 

Jinx was  _ sobbing  _ by this point, and it was so annoying to hear. Qiyana grimaced at her ugly sobs. She ceased Jinx’s crying by shoving her cock into Jinx’s pussy. She pushed down deep into Jinx’s pussy until there was no longer any space to do so. “Ahh…” She let out a sigh of relief, “that feels so much better.”

“Please! Please fuck me, your highness! I’m desperate for your divine cock to be inside my worthless deviant pussy!”

Qiyana lowered Jinx’s body to angle it. With her cock now inside of Jinx, Qiyana began to fuck Jinx. Her thrusts into her pussy were slow and tantalizing to savor the feeling of not being in a vagina after so long. Jinx wasn’t tight, but the feeling of her pussy was enough to make anyone say that she was in that moment. Qiyana could feel her pussy adjust to the size of her cock with each thrust and hear the loud moans of the desperate girls getting somewhat of a rise out of QIyana being inside her. “Can you handle this cock? It seems that I’m the only one of this size that’s entered your pussy. You should be grateful that I’ve blessed your pussy with my cock.”

“Yes, I’m grateful! I’m grateful to have your cock in my ugly pussy!” Jinx cried at Qiyana. “Please fuck me harder!! I need you to fuck me! I need your cock in my life! I want to be noticed by my queen’s cock! It’s the best cock I’ve ever had!” 

“Then those Piltovans must be weak, pathetic. Tell me something I didn’t know.” She chuckled at Jinx’s desperation. “I will give you what you’re looking for.”

Qiyana’s thrusts became more coordinated. Her cock pumped into her pussy at the expense of each moan that left Jinx’s lips. The moans from Jinx powered Qiyana’s thrusts. “Yes, yes! It feels so good, my queen! Please, it feels so good!”

Qiyana had enough of the girl’s mouth. She put her shoe over Jinx’s head and pressed hard against her cheek while she focused on trying to have a good time with her fucking Jinx. She witnessed Jinx putting her shoe into her mouth to suck on it and grimaced with surprise. “Ah!” she let out a bit of a gasp when she felt Jinx’s pussy squeeze her cock. Her cock twinged involuntarily at the intense feeling, sucking her bottom lip in and letting out a groan. “Stop!”

“Ugh, I can’t! It feels too good!” Jinx cried out again. Her body convulsed with pleasure, sending waves through Qiyana’s cock that made her own body twitch erratically. “AH! I think I’m going to cum-mmph-” Jinx was cut off by Qiyana’s shoe smothering her face. Qiyana grew more savage in the sense that she couldn’t control the lustful impulse to fulfill her desires, thus pounding into Jinx’s pussy at a rapid rate. She could feel Jinx’s body responding by pulling at her, tugging her into her pussy like she was a black hole. Qiyana’s cock became heated by the sensation of Jinx’s cum gushing onto her member, coating it in a thick white substance. That’s when Qiyana knew that it was over for her and that she might as well have surrendered.

Qiyana immediately pulled out with all of her strength to begin jerking off herself to meet her end, hand stroking her member aggressively as she positioned herself over the girl’s body. “Thank your queen for this! Thank your queen for her seed!”

Her movements were immediate. She climbed over Jinx’s lying body and slammed her cock into Jinx’s mouth, only managing to reach halfway before cumming into the girl’s throat. Her body became paralyzed by pleasure while she came, a moan escaping her lips as it happened. She was able to pump out the last few spurts she could muster of her cum and relaxed, then sat up and off Jinx. 

“T-that was ...AMAZING!!” Jinx screamed with delight as she squirmed in her bound spot. “Hey, can we do that again sometime?!”

Qiyana looked over at Jinx with a scowl formed on her expression again. “No. You are only an example of what’s to come to the women of Piltover if your pathetic city continues to mess with my country.” She commented as she pulled up her pants. “Whoever finds you in this position might be smart enough to figure it out.”

“Wait...what? Are you leaving? Hey, wait-!”

“Freeze!”

The two women fell eerily quiet as Qiyana heard a familiar cock of a gun in her direction, followed by a now visible gun. Soon, a certain sheriff revealed herself in the room. “Don’t try anything.” The woman warned Qiyana, “we have you surrounded. Cuff her and take her outside.”

Qiyana didn’t have much time to react. The cuffs the police officers wore were strapped onto her wrists and locked into place. “Start moving,” the man behind her told her, using one hand to push her along while the other held onto her back.

“Wait! Don’t take her away!” Jinx yelled out of frustration. “Ugh, Caitlyn, you SUCK!”


	4. Qiyana in Piltover p1

“Ungh!” Qiyana grunted as her back met the stone pavement of the stone prison walls. The wind was knocked out of her body, rendering her immobile for only a second, but it was no obstacle for Qiyana. Her body instinctively forwarded to lunge at her oppressor, only to be met with widespread pain in her gut. The pain was excruciating. Rivulets of sweat rolled down in thick beads on her brow, the silver color of her hair fading due to crimson inflicted upon her by a strike to her head minutes earlier. She felt nauseous and incapable of holding down the morsels of food in her stomach, but her resolve was steely. She knew that they  _ wanted  _ to see her weakness, that they wanted to see her cry and beg to be released back into the “wild” as that ugly raven-haired woman described it, but she wasn’t weak. She would prove that to her, one way or another.

Qiyana wasn’t the one to go down quietly, and she wanted the Piltovans to know that. It didn’t matter to Qiyana if anyone at all could hear her struggles; she planned on making her mark on this horrible place. 

The pain throbbed in her abdomen. While she struggled to keep her stomach out of her throat, the latter felt increasingly dry and scratchy. Her squatting position threatened to make her legs give way underneath her. She was tired, and she wanted to rest. 

“Who is _this_? She isn’t from Piltover.”

That voice was annoying at best. If Qiyana had to guess, she would assume that it was none other than an accomplice of this sheriff that earned a spot on her shit-list. When her almost feral, glistening with fury golden eyes looked up at the figure who’d kindly shoved their foot into her abdomen, the expression that graced her features was none other than  _ disgust.  _ Her jaw became clenched and held tight, and her eyes narrowed into slits. Her body was worn-out from the sex, but if that weren’t the case, she would’ve been out of these chains and ready to fight. She couldn’t even bring herself to speak right now.

“Wait a moment, is she from that jungle place? Tal, or something like that? I dunno, some dumb and hard to pronounce jungle name.”

“I believe so.”

_ How dare she speak of Ixtal like that?! _ Qiyana was beginning to lose sight of rationality, and more importantly, logic. There were no words she could muster at this moment. She could only seethe in rage, for saying her mind could cause her to lash out, and she couldn’t afford that. She was in unknown territory and didn’t have her weapon with her, and she couldn’t tap into the elements to save her in this situation.  _ Even Ixaocan didn’t have conditions this harsh.  _ It only served to remind Qiyana again of the vast superiority of her country.

Vi held a sneered smirk as her facial expression for far too long. Qiyana only viewed that as a shit-eating grin. “Go ahead and leave. You need to deal with Jinx.” She told Caitlyn as she looked over to the raven-haired woman. “I’m going to have a bit of fun in the meantime. Don’t worry! I won’t do anything that’ll get me in trouble under the federal law. Maybe.”

“Hmph. I see. Very well then, don’t hold us up with your shenanigans.”

Caitlyn removed her presence from the jail-cell, leaving the half-conscious and fully-conscious women to their devices. A happy sigh escaped Vi’s lips as she closed the door behind Caitlyn. She turned to Qiyana with her hands on her hips. “So, who are you? I’ll introduce myself first. My name is Vi, what’s yours? And you  _ are  _ from that place, right? When you dress so sluttily, I doubt you’ve come from anywhere else that has even a morsel of class.”

“What a  _ disgusting  _ name,” Qiyana spat at her boots, “rubble is more like it.”

“You watch your mouth!” Vi growled as she used her boot to kick Qiyana’s chin up. Qiyana’s head shot back and reflexively came back down. Her chin met with the toe of Vi’s boot, which reeked of chemicals. Qiyana’s nostrils flared with anger, her eyes unceasingly glaring into Vi’s as if she was trying to burn her retinas. “You’re on MY turf, so there’s none of that ‘hiding in the forest’ bullshit I know your people are capable of doing. You’ll be answering to  _ me _ .”

“...” Qiyana said nothing. It was probably clear back then to them that she was capable of manipulating the elements, and that threw a massive wrench in her plan. This disgusting wench was undeserving of her words anyway. She needed to focus on getting out of these binds-

“Wake up, bitch!” 

A fist landed on her cheek. The shockwave sent her head careening into the wall. The impact with her face hitting the wall wasn’t anything like the punch to her cheek. That was some  _ impressive  _ strength! “Ah!” Qiyana gasped. “You ugly chimpanzee!” She bore her teeth and snarled at Vi, glaring at her in the corner of her eye. “I will DESTROY you!”

“Yeah? Get up, then! Get up and fight me! I know you can’t use your bullshit in here, so you’re worthless!” Vi took a step back and held her fists up. “Come fucking fight me since you think you have the balls to do so!”

Qiyana used her cuffed hands and pressed them against the wall to act as leverage to lift herself off the ground. Qiyana already knew to dodge the half-unsuspecting land on the wall beside her. Vi gave off the appearance that she never played fair in fights. Qiyana stumbled to the side. “Not playing fair, I see. We’re going to have to teach you some manners, little girl.”

“Say that when you can even fucking stand properly.” Vi scoffed. 

Qiyana acknowledged that she was still reeling from the misery of being kicked so hard in the gut and that she needed to shake it off, but  _ how _ ? Even the punch to her face wasn’t enough to erase the queasy feeling in her stomach. While the adrenaline might course through her veins, she acknowledged that it wasn’t enough to keep her on her toes. She said nothing in response to Vi.

“I could push you right now, and you’d fall over. Am I wrong?” 

Qiyana took this moment to attempt to steel herself because she could be attacked again at any moment. Those words were fighting words. If she wasn’t careful, Vi could gain the upper hand without putting up much of a fight. That meant she had to get her in close quarters so that she could use the handcuffs to her benefit. “Come at me!”

Vi wasn’t so stupid to rush forward upon demand. No, Qiyana didn’t think Vi was  **that** stupid. They found themselves facing off against one another in a shaky stand-down. Qiyana could slowly feel her stomach returning to its normal state, but her body spoke for its pain when it shook. She needed to act, but how was she going to do it? This woman saw a few brawls in her life if that wasn’t evident by the rugged appearance. The woman was ready to counterstrike at any moment, so there was no clear opening. She was far too experienced, but Qiyana experienced more than this in her young life.

She would have to bring the fight to her if she wanted to get out of this mess. Qiyana was pleased with it; she’d fought many people and been victorious, ranging from her sisters to potential threats to her country. These were people, or monsters, that were life-threatening and more experienced than this cow. All failed to do any damage to Qiyana, even those who were older than her. What was going to make this fight any different other than merely being sluggish? Vi didn’t stand a chance against her if she gathered her wits.

She took the first move in the tense stand-off to lunge at Vi similarly to earlier. She steeled her stomach for the next assault from Vi’s leg, undoubtedly knowing that it would be coming her way. 

“Wrong move!” Vi grinned as her leg raised. She caught Qiyana off guard with her steeled fist plummeting into her stomach rather than using her leg to attack her. Luckily for the jungle queen, she expected another attack on the vulnerable area. Her stomach muscles tightened to reduce the brunt of the impact. However, an attack on the stomach was  _ just  _ that: she didn’t have much time to recover from the first, more painful punch to it. Qiyana stifled a cry as her body bent from the excruciating pain. She stumbled forward into Vi’s fist as if she was coiling around it, her knees buckling only slightly. 

“Should’ve stayed down like the animal you are.” Vi chuckled, “you’re not ready for this, and you never will be. I’m  _ just  _ that much better than you.”

“Bull...shit…” Qiyana mustered the words through her pain.

“Let’s see if you know your place, shall we?” Vi smirked. Her hand reached into Qiyana’s silver locks and threaded her fingers tightly with a clump of hair before she forced Qiyana down, further onto her knees. In a moment of pettiness, when her eyes became level with Vi’s breasts, an idea came to mind that was worth trying. This display of forced weakness wasn’t going to sit well with the elemental queen, so she decided to humiliate her opponent. 

She acted quickly to contort her arms, twisting them so that the cuffs pressed to her gut. With her hands now more functional than before, her handcuffed hands clipped on the woman’s breastplate. As Vi pushed her lower, her hands sank deep into the fabric of the breastplate and hooked onto it. Once her grip was firm enough for the weak grip it was, Qiyana  _ ripped  _ the fabric away from Vi’s body, exposing her chest. The loud sound of a clank fell behind them, which was Vi’s breastplate hitting the floor.

“AH! What the fuck, you bitch!?” Vi roared, “my fucking clothes!”

She forcibly pushed Qiyana away from her by using her forehead with the palm of her hand. Qiyana fell back against the floor, hitting her head against the pavement, but not too hard. She rested for a moment with a smug grin on her lips. “Oh, I’m sorry… did you need that? You might be in luck since your shit taste exists  _ everywhere  _ in this city full of apes.”

This renewed vigor impressed her, and it was much welcomed. Though the pain still existed, and her cheek was beginning to numb up, Qiyana  _ knew  _ she needed to win. There was no way she was going to let her win. The resolve Qiyana needed was found in making shit Piltovans mad, and right now, she was relishing in it.

“Hold still. I know I can’t kill you and all,” Vi stomped down on Qiyana’s weakened stomach, causing Qiyana to bite down on her lip to squelch any sound, “but you’re going to pay for this, one way or another.”

Qiyana narrowed her eyes as she glared at Vi. She spat into the woman’s face. “Stop dirtying my clothes, you pathetic slut!”

“Ah-” Vi tried not to react to being spat on, but she was repulsed by Qiyana spitting on her. She grimaced before she scowled with anger. Her boot pushed deeper into her stomach to attempt to squash any escape attempts. She raised her fist with her right hand while her left wiped off the spit that touched her. “I’ll try not to make this hurt too much. I need you awake for interrogation.”

Qiyana knew she needed to act quickly in this situation. Her stomach was sustaining nauseating damage again, especially now that she pissed the bull off, but she could get out of this situation and essentially avoid a T.K.O. here if she acted right.

However, Qiyana could barely react in time. Vi’s fists plummeted into the ground, missing her opponent by singular hairs. Qiyana shot from underneath her boot, risking both her clothing and the immense pain in the process. Moments prior, she hooked onto Vi’s boot to force her to topple over once she moved from beneath her. Vi stumbled backward but was able to recover with ease, remarking, “you’re one slippery bitch! I like that.”

Qiyana forced herself onto her feet right away despite the risk of vertigo. She didn’t care. She needed to get up. She nearly gagged and heaved right there, but she knew she could do this. She couldn't. She couldn’t show any weakness, and she wasn’t planning on it. She just needed to keep it up, and she’d be free of this bitch. She needed to stop the assault on her stomach, that was for sure. No more hits, or she’ll be out like a light. “Do not insult a queen. I may be weak right now, but I can recover. I’m better than you, and I’ll show you right now!”

“Yeah?” Vi smirked. “You think you’re better than  _ me?  _ I’d like to test that theory. If you can deal some damage to me, then I’ll let you out of here. You’ll be able to walk out of this city with no questions asked. However, if you get knocked down two more times, then you’re going to remain a prisoner. Now that we’re trying to be serious, I’ll let you have the first swing.”

It was clear that Vi was underestimating her, and nothing pissed Qiyana off more than being underestimated. She would prove to this disgusting mutt woman that even with her injuries, she’d emerge victoriously. She’s done plenty of things in her life that would make even gladiators wipe the sweat off their brow. “Very well then,” Qiyana let out a huff to stabilize herself. “I’ll prove to all Piltovans that they aren’t safe from the wrath of Ixaocan.”

She steeled herself yet again and focused up. Her eyes set themselves on plenty of spots on Vi’s body that were vulnerable to an attack. She risked exposing her stomach, but if she could land a hit on Vi with her bound fists, then it was a guaranteed knock-out. 

“Too slow-!” 

Vi went in for the first hit. With one fist readied for a sucker-punch, she propelled at Qiyana. With little time to react, Qiyana barely caught the fist with her bound hands, smirking at Vi. She didn’t expect the second fist, though. When she saw it, she noticed that the woman was aiming for her stomach  _ again _ . She wouldn’t fall for the same trick. Qiyana used force with her strength to grab Vi’s hand and forced the woman into the wall beside her. Vi yanked her hand away from Qiyana. “Good one, heh,” she chuckled, “but it’s not shit.”

She revealed that she had a hand on Qiyana’s tattered top. She yanked her hand up to make Qiyana stumble forward, and using the grip she had on the tattered shirt, she pressed her boot to Qiyana’s ass, pushing down to put Qiyana on the floor. She eviscerated Qiyana’s top with a nasty spin that landed Qiyana on her back. To make matters worse, Vi accompanied this with a stomp down on her ankle as well.

“AGH!” Qiyana hissed through her teeth. The pain she felt was sincere and was one of the worst feelings she’d felt in a long time. She suffered in her stomach, her ankle, and her head. She had to remind herself that she went through worse when she fought her older sister for the throne. It was much worse, considering the use of elemental magic as well. These punches thrown by this woman were nothing to Qiyana, and she would prove it. Setback after setback would only make the win much more satisfying in her eyes.

Her clothing was tattered, with only the top part covering her breasts being all that remained of it. While her stomach was the only part of her body right now that was exposed, she still felt naked. “I will make you pay for every last thread you have ripped from my clothing!” She hissed through her teeth, “mark my words, you dumb bitch! My clothes are worth more than your life!”

“What should I make you do to pay for mine? I-”

She never finished those words. Qiyana landed a  _ nasty  _ kick to her groin with her injured leg while she talked. Vi was thrown off guard by the movements. She should’ve been more careful when she was around Qiyana. “-?!” 

She felt the back of her head slap against the stone wall as her body slipped. Her body cringed while it fell to the ground. Her world became blurry, and she was in a daze. Qiyana was smug, she knew that this encounter was going to be in the bag for her now. While Vi was still down, she took this opportunity to pick herself up. She ignored the pain in her ankle to the best of her abilities, but it was hard. The pain was excruciating, and it almost even beat her abused abdomen. Putting any slight pressure on it spelled disaster, so she tried to keep herself on her right foot.

“Back the fuck up or I’ll-”

She wrapped her cuffed arms around Vi’s skull and forced it into her crotch. She smothered the woman’s face with her clothed groin. “Do you smell the woman on my crotch, hmm?” She smirked. As Vi struggled, she pushed her face further into her crotch until her legs were able to rest on her shoulders. “This can all stop if you take these cuffs off my hands!”

“Nnph-” Vi squirmed under Qiyana. Every “successful” attempt to take Qiyana off of her head only resulted in Qiyana’s legs coiling around her until she suffocated her head between the tight embrace of her thighs. Qiyana reveled in the satisfaction of having the upper hand but kept herself grounded. She knew that this fight could turn around again at any moment. Vi’s hands and legs were free, so that meant that there could be another attack at any moment, but Qiyana remained prepared for it. 

However, she wasn’t prepared for Vi to  _ grab the hem of her pants _ and  _ rip  _ them down to expose her ass. Not only could she feel it, but she could hear the sensation of the fabric ripping apart. Within the same moment, Vi slammed her head down, ultimately slamming Qiyana’s body into the prison floor.

Qiyana had little time to react, especially when she hit the floor, but she kept her legs wrapped taut around Vi’s face as part of her reflexes. “Y-you’re not...getting rid of me that easily..!” She growled breathlessly. Yes, she wasn’t going to get out of this. Oh, but the pain was so disgustingly overwhelming. Her mouth salivated from the nauseating whiplash of having the breath knocked out of her.

Vi grunted as she attempted to slide herself out of the hold Qiyana had on her. Even if the grip she had on her was so tight that she was suffocating, there were ways to get out, and she found one. She ripped Qiyana’s pants off, exposing her ass and dick in the process.

“W-wait… wha-”

She was caught off-guard by the reveal. Qiyana used this advantage to get another hit on Vi, knocking her down and propelling herself up off her knees. “Surprised I’ve got a cock?” She scoffed as she stood. “I’m better than any man you’ve ever come across. My cock is the  _ only  _ cock. That’s how I see it, so there’s no need to be embarrassed if you like what you see.”

Vi’s brows furrowed, and she shook her head. She didn’t have anything to say in response, only because she was so surprised to see it. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Bet you feel fucking stupid being in only your shoes, though.”

“With time, you’ll make up for everything you’ve done to me,” Qiyana smirked. “Time is all I need to ruin your life.”

The elemental queen could tell that she still wasn’t being taken seriously. “Let’s keep the odds fair. If we get caught, then we can  _ both  _ be embarrassed.” She grinned. Her hands gripped the hems of Vi’s leather pants. 

“A-are you fucking kidding me? What are you doing?!” Vi snapped out of her daze to spot the woman. “Stop! Get the fuck-” she was interrupted by herself. There was no point in telling her to stop! She knew she needed to move if she wanted to stop her. She wasn’t getting far with her hands locked up anyway. “Get off of me!” 

A punch collided with Qiyana’s jaw, but only because the Ixtal Empress wanted to make sure that she had a firm enough grip to rip all of the fabric away. She was able to steel herself for the punch, considering the back of her head and her cheek felt numb anyway.

The loud sounds of clanking of armor falling to the ground pierced both the women’s ears. Chunks of Vi’s armored legplates fell to the ground, exposing her ivory legs to Qiyana. Vi’s efforts to pry her off of her were for nothing. Qiyana laughed with glee at Vi’s misery, saying, “Now you are bare, just like your filthy machines have done to my land.”

“You..!” Vi growled, and acting out of impulse, she raised her fist to connect with Qiyana’s face again. Qiyana had the upper hand right now, so there wasn’t a point to Vi’s futile efforts. She took Vi’s hand, and before Vi could counteract with a punch coming from her left, Qiyana slammed her hand down onto the floor to inflict pain. Her body flinched and began to squirm like mad underneath her. Vi’s screams were louder than their bodies struggling against one another, and it was like music to Qiyana’s ears.

“Do you see now, little girl? You are  _ nothing  _ in my eyes, like all of your pathetic people before you.” She grinned. Adrenaline coursed within her veins and gave her a sense of euphoria. “Take these handcuffs off, and we’ll fight like real women.”

She was sure Qiyana saw the keyring a couple of times anyway, so she didn’t mind settling down for an actual fight. “We’ll see what you’re talking about.”

Qiyana didn’t let off of her. Her cynical eyes glared at Vi while the woman simply stared back with a baffled expression.

“Well? Go!” Qiyana hissed at her, “I don’t have all day!”

“AH! OKAY!” Vi yelled when her hand was then again forced against the stone floor. Vi had to go through the process of suffering to get the keyring from underneath her without hurting herself. It proved to be unsuccessful. She could feel each scrape against the floor, and it was painful.“Fuck!” She grit her teeth. “Do you think this is fucking funny? I’ll make sure you eat the clothes you tore off my body, and I’ll break your fucking teeth on my armor! Then everyone will know that you’re royalty, alright.” 

Qiyana’s cuffs were finally removed. The cuffs fell with a light thud onto Vi’s stomach. “Ahh,” she sighed with relief, “that feels great. And now,” she glanced over at Vi, “it’s time for the  **real** match.”

“Is that right? Do you seriously think I’m going to fucking fight you  _ naked _ ? You’re joking. I’m fucking leaving.” Vi grit her teeth at Qiyana. “This isn’t over, now get off of me.”

“Not so fast.” Qiyana chuckled as she grabbed a handful of Vi’s magenta locks, “we’re going to keep going until your blood seeps between the cracks in the floor. You have to pay for what you’ve done to my clothing. So smile,” Qiyana put on a fake, cheerful voice as she raised her fist, “you’re going to love this gift!”

Vi’s body kicked the struggling into overdrive. She would’ve done anything at that moment to avoid a direct hit from the woman’s fist, including harming herself in the process. With each struggling kick thrown into the air, Vi pushed Qiyana further onto her abdomen. The weight of Qiyana’s thick ass sank into it, making her breath hitch in her throat from a lack of feeling, but this feeling wasn’t for naught. She could feel her progress paying off with each kick upward, each movement coming closer and closer to hitting her aggressor. If she came close enough, she could successfully pull Qiyana off of her.

Qiyana didn’t see much of a struggle. It didn’t stop the fist she raised high into the air from coming down to land on Vi’s face.

“AHH!” Her scream was loud and filled with raw emotion. 

“Do you want some more, huh?” Qiyana grinned. “Do you want some more, whore?”

She took Vi’s breasts into her hands. Since she couldn’t grab the woman by the actual breasts, she settled for sinking her fingers into the areolae. “Cow!” Qiyana was relentless. She yanked on Vi’s breasts, but not too harshly. She knew that it was dirty to assault someone’s genitalia. Vi’s screams became louder, stringed-out, and more obvious- it was like she was trying to draw attention to their cell.

“No, no! No one needs to hear your pathetic cries!” Qiyana hissed at her and forced her head against the stone floor. She pushed on Vi’s head to add more pressure to it. Once she was comfortable enough with her grip, she shifted her weight on top of Vi’s torso. She moved her legs around to surround Vi’s head. “Man, I wish I stepped in some shit on the way here.” She replaced the fist that held down Vi’s head with her foot. The sole of her shoe pressed against Vi’s ivory skin and slightly dirtied it from the dirt stuck to the bottom of it. 

“Fuck you… get off of me…” Vi spoke through clenched teeth. Qiyana couldn’t see her expression right now, but she was sure that it was an amusing one. “Why should I get off of you, hmm? You were so willing to treat me like this in the beginning before; it’s only right that I pay back the hospitality.”

“You’re such a bitch… grrgh, you’re going to pay for this! As soon as I-”

“Shh, shh.” Qiyana shoved her foot further onto Vi’s face. She made sure that there was some pain to be felt with a slap to the pooled tits beneath her. “I don’t need to hear your crying, child. We need to make sure that the heat dies out before we continue our little “fight” here.  _ If  _ you can even call it that.”

Qiyana was going to amuse herself in the time that the two of them were going to wait. “I don’t think your partner cares enough about you to come and investigate the noise, anyway.” 

Vi was silent. She could only stare at the wall and silently muse about her situation. She wanted an opportunity to get out of this mishap, but she didn’t have one anymore. She squirmed underneath Qiyana, to no avail. She was  _ stuck _ .

Qiyana knew this very well. She intended on having the upper hand of the fight until Vi gave up. Who’s to say that she didn’t already give up? Qiyana certainly didn’t see Vi being down as a sign of defeat.

No, there was much more to it than just that. Vi had to understand that she was outclassed. She’d even demonstrate right now, just when Vi thought she was able to be free of Qiyana’s torment.

“Let’s see if your partner is coming.”

Qiyana stood off Vi’s body. “Don’t test me just because I’ve stood up, little girl. That is a sure way of defeat.” She warned Vi and turned. As she turned, a smirk spread across her lips. She knew Vi wasn’t going to heed her warning because she was far too stupid to let go of her pride. That was her inevitable downfall through this entire fight. While Qiyana might’ve been in pain, the pain didn’t blur her senses.

She walked away from Vi’s body to approach the iron-bar gates that separated the two women from society. She took a look as best as she could out of the bars to see if she could spot anyone from the angles.

Vi, like Qiyana predicted, got right back up to continue fighting. She only really suffered minimal pain in comparison to Qiyana. Qiyana pretended to be unaware of Vi’s actions, keeping her head pressed against the bars. “Don’t act like you’re better than me,” Vi spat, “we’ve only just begun.” Her hand reached to grab Qiyana’s silver locks and yanked her back, but Qiyana remained steadfast with a tight grip on the iron holding bars. The pain sent another wave through her body, but it wasn’t anything Qiyana wasn’t used to by this point. “Are we trying girly tricks again? I like it. We’ve already finished. You’re just grasping at straws at this point.” She corrected Vi. “In fact, you could say that I’m just here to fuck with you now.” She grinned. 

Using her ass to bump Vi away from her, she let go of the bars and spun on her good heel to face the pink-haired woman. Vi stumbled back because she felt weak from Qiyana sitting on her stomach for so long. Though, she was able to recover quickly. She walked back up to Qiyana with narrowed eyes.

“Enough fucking around.”

“As if we haven’t been doing that this entire time?” Qiyana quirked a brow, “have I hit you so hard that you’ve lost some of your memory?”

“Hmph.” Vi huffed through her nose. “No, I know you now. You’re a real opponent. I shouldn’t have underestimated you.”

“My dear, it’s  _ far  _ too late to say that now. I already  _ hate  _ you.” Qiyana scoffed at her. “This excursion is over. I’m more interested in…”

She trailed off. Her eyes stared at Vi’s slightly battered, delectable body. She may have hated the Piltovans, but nothing satisfied her more than making them her bitch.


	5. Qiyana in Piltover pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qiyana x Jinx smut

It was a bad idea on paper. Qiyana could still feel her stomach pulsating with pain. The back of her head was still suffering from the mistreatment, and her back could’ve seen better days. But there was nothing more satisfying to Qiyana than taking Vi out while in this condition. She saw it as a kick of dust to the face. How would Vi feel once she woke out of her coma? When she woke up from Qiyana’s delicious dicking? Would she feel embarrassed that she enjoyed a woman’s cock so much that she passed out from the pleasure? It was certainly worth testing out in Qiyana’s opinion. She clapped her hands together and grinned at Vi with a glint in her eye. “Now that I mention it, you  _ do  _ have quite the delectable assets…” she hummed. “Don’t mind if I do~.”

“What- what are you doing?” Vi grit her teeth. She felt herself instinctively back away from Qiyana. Her back pressed against the cold stone of the cell walls, and her eyes never left Qiyana’s form. “I’m not letting you go anywhere near my body. Fuck off!” She growled. 

However, Qiyana found her display to be amusing. She scoffed at her and shook her head. “You’re acting like a cornered animal. What are you going to do, lash out at me? You’ll just receive another beating. I have no qualms with beating you senseless before I fuck you senseless. Now, now, don’t make too much of a fuss! We don’t want your partner coming in and seeing just how out-of-shape you are, do we?” She stepped closer to Vi, just enough to force her to move back.

Vi glanced from one corner to another of the room out of panic and fear. As Qiyana moved closer, she moved further away until she was literally in a corner with nowhere to go. Qiyana stopped just short of a foot before Vi. “Is there something wrong?” She asked with a smug grin on her lips. “You seem to have lost all of your confidence from before.”

“G-get the fuck away from me.” Vi readied her fist for a strike. 

“But is it not?” Qiyana questioned as she stepped even closer until all of the personal space shared between them disappeared. “I’ve already won, little girl! I’ve proven now that you are like all Piltovans! Pathetic and useless. But there may still be hope for you. Right here.” 

Vi’s body physically cringed when Qiyana’s hand reached between her legs to grab at her pussy. Qiyana gently kneaded at the malleable flesh while she observed Vi’s changing expressions. A smirk spread across her lips at the amusing sight of Vi’s clenched teeth baring themselves at her, like a snarling dog. “You can prove to me that not all Piltovans are useless. I’ll admit that your fighting skills are good- but they’re not good enough to surpass  _ me _ . Maybe your body will prove fit for plenty of things in the future, where I become the queen of this pathetic world you live in.”

“You...you’re crazy! Do you understand how fucking dumb you look right now?!” Vi grit her teeth. “Stop fucking touching me!” Her legs squirmed to close on Qiyana’s hand to stop it from going any further. “Nah-ah.” Qiyana forced Vi’s legs back open with her other hand. “What’s  _ wrong _ , Vi? Do you not enjoy feeling the Queen’s hand between your legs? I’m doing you a  _ favor _ . You should be _ respectful  _ to your superiors.”

“You are not-!” Vi snarled. Her hands went up in a defensive position to push Qiyana off of her, but the woman wasn’t budging. Instead, Qiyana tightened her grip on Vi’s pussy. Vi’s body cringed at the sensation of a firm grip on a sensitive area. “I’m not trying to hurt you anymore, am I?” Qiyana questioned with a smirk on her face. “Foolish girl, the fight is over. I won’t have to tell your partner about this if you act in compliance. Who knows, you may be arrested too for what you’ve done to me.” 

“No-can-fucking-do!” Vi squirmed against her. “Get the  _ fuck  _ off me!” She barked at her.

“Hmm… it seems like you truly  _ are  _ against serving your queen. Nothing a little pleasure won’t remedy, I believe. Once you get a taste of me, I think you’ll change your mind.” Qiyana dipped her fingers further between Vi’s folds. She could feel the sweat from their encounter on her body condensing in the area. As it made her wetter than a woman typically would be in this situation, Qiyana chose the opportunity to poke light fun at her. “Oh, so you  _ are  _ wet for me. How charming, but it’ll take more than preparing yourself to grab my attention.”

Vi reacted harshly, squirming and thrashing as if she was a scared animal in Qiyana’s grip. Qiyana leaned her body in and pinned Vi against the wall with it.

“Stop squirming. You’re only going to make things worse for yourself and more fun for me. Didn’t anyone teach you manners when you were growing up?” She scolded Vi while her fingers slipped between her folds to feel up her vaginal flesh completely. She cupped Vi’s clit with two fingers and gave it a gentle tug. “If you don’t relax, then I  _ will  _ teach you some manners. I don’t think you want to do something like that when I’m handling one of the most sensitive parts of your body, do you?”

Vi narrowed her eyes at Qiyana. “Fuck you.” She spat at her. “Let me go-!”

Qiyana scowled at her actions. “You  _ are  _ as foul as the rest of Piltover. Such a shame, even that blue-haired girl Jinx didn’t speak to me by spitting on me.” She narrowed her eyes. “I didn’t think I’d have to resort to violence during an intimate act, but I will if it’s necessary.”

Her fingers squeezed Vi’s clit. It was a gentle touch, but not one you would apply to a clit. It was enough pressure to cause Vi to cringe under the touch due to the sensitive nature of a woman’s clit. Qiyana watched as Vi’s knees bent, her body slid just a bit. When she relaxed again, she forced herself back up on the wall. Her eyes glared into Qiyana’s and leaned in closely. “Listen to me…” she whispered, “you’re not going to do anything to me. I’m going to make you regret ever trying to sneak into Zaun.”

She lifted her head back until Qiyana could see her chin. She brought her head down in one full swift motion and collided with Qiyana’s head.

“Ah!” Qiyana yelped with surprise. Her legs stumbled back, but to Vi’s chagrin, she still held a tight grip on the woman. Qiyana’s hand firmly yanked down on Vi’s cunt to force her down onto the ground. Vi released a howl of pain. Her knees buckled further as she fell until her face collided with Qiyana’s crotch. 

The odor was acrid and unbearable. Qiyana reeked of smells and scents that surprised Vi that they didn’t permeate during their exchange. It was nauseating. Vi resisted the temptation of gagging on her, but the feeling became worsened by Qiyana’s hand threading itself with her pink locks to force her face further into the disgusting scent. “I figured you would recognize this smell anywhere. You should, at least. Piltovans aren’t much more useful outside of being fuck-slaves.” Qiyana snickered at her. “You’re going to take all of this fat cock into your mouth until you asphyxiate on it. Say nothing if you want to gargle my cock!”

Of course, she couldn’t say anything because her face currently resided in Qiyana’s crotch. Qiyana took full advantage of that, using her free hand to guide her member while her occupied hand wrenched Vi’s head back. Now with the pink-haired woman’s face exposed, Qiyana pushed her member up into Vi’s mouth and forced her head onto the erect member. She could feel her groin become submerged by the feeling of flesh enveloping it. She was shocked, “a mouth like  _ yours  _ could feel  _ this  _ good? I’m surprised... that’ll be very useful.”

“Suck it,” Qiyana ordered her. “Your empress demands it.”

Nothing happened.

Qiyana narrowed her eyes. “ _ Suck it. Don’t test my patience. _ ” 

Though there was no action again for a moment, and Qiyana began to feel frustrated and impatient. “Do you want me to-”

There was a pause. A sucking sensation brought itself to Qiyana’s attention. It felt like a miniature vacuum trying to suck her cock down her throat. “Ahh…” Qiyana grunted. Her eyes hooded and set themselves on Vi’s head. “Now you’re trying to suck my cock off. Do you know what you’re doing with that dickhole of yours? Or are you trying to worm yourself out of punishment?”

She grabbed onto her hair. “Either way, that won’t work with me.” She told her as she forced her head off of her cock until her lips only touched the tip. She cringed when her cock throbbed hard. She needed this, didn’t she? From the way Vi’s lips felt around her cock to the sweet sensation of the sucking, even if it was rough, captivated Qiyana. She wanted to know the experience of cumming in someone’s mouth. “Let me show you how. Pay attention.”

Vi glared up at Qiyana with narrowed eyes, but she was reluctantly pushed back down onto Qiyana’s cock. She nearly gagged. When Qiyana could feel that, she yanked her hair up. “Don’t choke!” She smirked. “You’re facing more punishment if you do.” She pushed up into Vi’s mouth to make her gag further. She began to pump in and out of her mouth while holding her mouth at the halfway mark. Her balls slapped against Vi’s chin while she greedily pumped up into her mouth. Her moans overpowered the sounds of her cock sloshing in her mouth juices. “Tighten your mouth more!” She ordered Vi, “you’re disappointing me!”

She ripped Vi’s mouth off of her cock. Vi let out a groan, furrowing her brows and coughing. Saliva drooled out from her mouth and spooled out onto Qiyana’s crotch. Qiyana scowled in disgust. “What is this?” She questioned, then smushed her face against her crotch. “Apologize.”

“Uugh… I’m sorry…” Vi grumbled against her crotch. 

“What was that? I can’t hear you.” Qiyana lifted her head. She smirked at the sight of her. “How amusing this? Now you’re beginning to take after the rest of your Piltovian brethren.” 

“I’m… sorry…” Vi breathed out. She took this opportunity to try and lift herself off of Qiyana. Her arms weakly grabbed at her thighs before she forced herself off of her. Her hands and arms shook with the hefty push, but it was nothing to her. Qiyana laughed at her and pushed her head down again. “Put it in your mouth.” She ordered Vi.

Vi grimaced at her before swallowing thickly. She put her head on Qiyana’s cock then slipped it into her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut as she gathered her bearings for what was to come. Qiyana didn’t seize the opportunity. Instead, she watched Vi begin to bob her head on her cock. Up and down in the sleaziest way Qiyana could’ve imagined. “Ohh… that feels good.” Qiyana purred. “Keep going, Piltovian slut.”

With Vi on the reins, Qiyana could witness everything. She gave minimal effort to her sucking, but just enough to hold her attention. Qiyana didn’t want to do all the work. She thought she made that clear? “Why do you insist on pissing me off? You’ve had plenty of boyfriends before. I’m no different from a man- in fact, I’m better than most men you’ll ever meet. Worship me like you’d worship the fat cock of a disgusting male.”

“Ugh…” Vi groaned at her, rolling her eyes as she slipped the cock out of her mouth. Without saying anything to the woman, Vi began to  _ touch  _ her cock. She took her balls into her hands, feeling up the large testicular orbs that were filled to the brim with she-cum. Her balls felt like water balloons, heavy and willing to spurt at any moment. She shuddered at the thought of how much cum they could produce. She didn’t want to find out, but she didn’t have a choice. But her balls felt so  _ fleshy _ . She gave them gentle squeezes out of a peculiar curiosity for how it would feel. “Fuck-” Qiyana grunted and glared at her, “don’t squeeze them.”

_ Squeeze them _ . Vi knew what she needed to do now. Either this would end well or poorly, but she wanted to take that chance. She began to massage Qiyana’s balls while her lips touched the tip of Qiyana’s cock. With one hand holding on to Qiyana’s balls to massage them, the other assumed a hold on the woman’s girthy shaft. She could feel it pulsating under her hand, and it was hot to the touch. It felt like a monster, almost, if Vi would want to call it that. Nonetheless, she began to suck Qiyana’s cock again to end the encounter. 

Qiyana’s body twisted and contorted under Vi’s. Having her swollen balls be massaged so wondrously had the power to bend her knees with ease. No matter how rough the hand, she simply basked in how warm and gentle the hand was being, and how good it felt to have her balls be massaged.

A squeeze while Vi’s head went down further on her cock to push the tip past her uvula made Qiyana’s body cringe again. Qiyana let out a hoarse moan, and her brows furrowed. “D-don’t do that-” she warned Vi, but Vi didn’t stop. Each head pump on her cock made Qiyana’s body bend and twist in ways she didn’t believe were even possible. She couldn’t take the feeling, it was almost mind-numbing. She only had the intention to cum on her mind, and she needed to do it  _ now _ .

She assumed command with her hand again. Her fingers curled themselves into Vi’s scalp and wrenched a handful of her hair tightly. She began to thrust up into Vi’s mouth again. This time her movements were dictated by fervor. 

_ Schlip! Slap! Slap! _

“Fuck! I’m going to cum-!! Fuck this- AuUugh-”

If Qiyana didn’t clamp her hand over her mouth, she could’ve disturbed the entire prison. Her body convulsed with every spurt of hot semen into Vi’s mouth. Arguably, this could be the reason why her hand forced Vi’s mouth down so violently onto her cock. Vi’s gargles overpowered the sound of Qiyana’s body convulsing on the floor.

“Ugh…” a loud moan was released into the air by Qiyana’s full lips, spilling out into the air. Though her grip on Vi’s head was firm, she couldn’t stop the woman from forcibly pulling herself off of her with actual strength, something she lacked at the moment. The white, sticky fluid erupted once more from her cumming cock until it slowed to a dribble, then nothing. All that remained of Qiyana’s explosive episode was the white sheen that covered her cock. It was all cum Vi couldn’t swallow. “If I’d known better, I would’ve almost said that your mouth was  _ excellent.  _ A pity. You haven’t done my cock much of a service at all.” 

She heard Vi gagging and coughing. As she sat up to survey Vi’s actions, she could see the magenta-haired woman spitting it out. “Are you kidding me?” She scoffed, with disappointment lacing into her tone. “You dare spit out my seed as if it was something your petty sub-race could produce?” She narrowed her eyes. She reached over to grab the unsuspecting woman by her locks. Threading her fingers into the woman’s hair, she gave a hard yank back to expose her face. “This was your first mistake. Do you understand?”

“Ah!” Vi yelped with surprise. Her yelp got caught in her cum-covered throat and caused her to begin letting out a sore hack. “This is the price to pay for not performing your duties correctly,” Qiyana spoke over her loud coughing, eventually reaching over to help her opponent out by giving forceful pats to the back, “but no worries, Vi. I’ve got all the time in the world for a servant like you.”

“Ah-uh- get off of me-” Vi continued to cough and swatted at Qiyana’s hands. On her knees, she crawled away just enough from her to warrant Qiyana to bemusingly leave her alone. She propped herself up on her knees for a moment to properly clear her throat before bringing herself to stand, slowly but surely. Qiyana simply observed as Vi grew in height before her with a smirk dancing on her expression. “I’ve got to get the fuck out of here… you’re a freak!” Vi hissed through her teeth. She didn’t turn herself to look at Qiyana. Instead, she pushed forward to reach the gate to the cell. “Am I? That’s no way to talk to your queen.” Qiyana responded. Her tone was unreadable. There was no way of telling if she was bothered by the statement or amused about it. The smirk on her expression was only slightly unhinged.

Qiyana forced Vi’s body onto the ground. “I’ve got so much time for you that I’ve decided I’m going to stay just a bit longer to make sure that I’ve had my fun with you. This punishment can be as painful as you want it to be, darling.”

“Agh!” Vi grunted. She absorbed a painful thud to the stone floor with her knees. She could feel the pain reverberating throughout her legs, but even more so when Qiyana began to drag her. “Do you ever know when to fucking stop!?” She clenched her teeth as she tried to pry Qiyana’s hand off of her. She managed to overthrow the elemental queen’s grip and throw her tanned hand off of her. “That shit hurts!” She cried.

“Did you care about that before when you decided you were going to come into my cell to “interrogate” me? I don’t think so.” Qiyana narrowed her eyes at her. “I’ve dealt with far worse. Stop being so pathetic. Now, let’s see here.” She stood before Vi. Her cum-covered cock, now limp, dangled imposingly in front of Vi’s eyes, just as she stopped before her. “Get on your hands and knees.” It was a stern order from her lips. Vi could feel her stomach turning in knots.

“Fuck you…” Vi angrily hissed at her. “I’m not listening to you!”

“If you know what is good for you,” Qiyana growled at her, “then you will respond accordingly to your queen’s demands!”

Silence followed. Vi glared at her through narrowed eyes for only a moment longer before letting out a long, drawn-out sigh. She did as she was told to do and propped herself up on her hands and knees.

Qiyana circled Vi’s body to observe it. “I must say that I’m impressed with your physique. I didn’t believe women could look like this outside of Ixtal.” She reached down to touch Vi’s back, feeling the natural curve of her back. “Perhaps I should make you one of my consorts.” She stopped when she reached Vi’s backside. She squatted down to see Vi’s vagina. “Oh my, even your pubic hair is pink.” She laughed, “how strange.”

“...” 

Taking note of Vi’s silence, Qiyana sent one mere glance up at the woman before taking a look at her folds. They were swollen and puffy beyond the hair that covered her vagina. Her clit poked out between the folds and twitched every now-and-then. Qiyana smirked and pressed a finger to the woman’s clit. “I thought so. No one can resist the queen.”

“Stop touching it!” Vi suddenly snapped at Qiyana. “I don’t want you down there!”

“You don’t?” Qiyana feigned shock before tutting and shaking her head. She took two fingers and pressed them into Vi’s vagina. Her fingers became consumed by the woman’s entrance. She pushed them further into her vagina. “You mean to tell me that your vagina  _ doesn’t  _ want to feel my cock inside of it?”

“No!” Vi squirmed underneath her. Qiyana could feel every writhing movement through her pussy. “Oh shut up,” she rolled her eyes at Vi, “you’re a terrible liar. You’re turned on by someone finally being stronger than you, aren’t you? I can feel it in your pussy.” She pushed her fingers even further until she couldn’t anymore. She then began to pump them into her vagina. “You  _ want  _ this, Vi. You  _ want  _ me to fuck you and breed you.”

“W-what? You’re f-fucking crazy!!” Vi cried out, bowing her head forward and shaking her head, but she wasn’t fooling either of them. “Good, good,” Qiyana smirked at her. “You understand your place now. Allow me the pleasure of mounting you.”

Qiyana took her cock into her hand and jerked it a few times. A grunt followed her when she prepared herself to mount Vi, pressing her half-hard cock against the woman’s entrance. “Are you ready, breeding bitch?” She purred.

“N-”

No words could escape Vi’s mouth. Qiyana pounded her cock into the woman’s pussy without hesitation once she was able to position it. A loud moan came out of both the women’s mouths. “You’re tighter than I expected to be! For a whore like yourself,” Qiyana grunted, “maybe you  _ will  _ become my breeder, after all!”

“No..!” Vi grunted underneath her. “G-get off-”

Qiyana shoved her fingers into her mouth to silence her. Qiyana’s balls lead the chorus of sound, followed by their moans. The pleasure of being inside Vi brought new waves of pleasure Qiyana didn’t think she could ever explore with someone. The sensation of her tight pussy squeezing her cock made it feel like she was being used as a milking machine for cum. “How does it feel to have the empress’s cock inside of you? You should feel grateful.” Qiyana leaned over Vi. Her groin connected with Vi’s ass with every slap. Her thighs squeezed on the sides of her ass tightly with every connected thrust. She made sure her rhythm changed to avoid feeling the same each time. “Are you grateful, Vi? Are you grateful for my cock?”

Vi’s moans cascaded with every thrust inside of her pussy. Qiyana’s cock brought on new waves of pleasure each time, with each slow and tantalizing thrust into her pussy. Qiyana would push in as slowly as she could up to her cervix, stop, then slowly push out. Her tongue wrestled for liberty from the woman’s fingers that tugged and toyed with it as if it was her mouth-clit. Slobber coalesced down the sides of her mouth and dripped onto the floor from how much saliva she produced. Qiyana could take her moans as an answer, and she was decidedly pleased by it. “Yes, I know you’re grateful to be my breeding bitch, but try to contain your excitement, will you? We haven’t even reached the main course.”

Qiyana abruptly pulled out. Her cock revealed itself from being buried deep within her pussy. It had a sheen similar to when it emerged from her mouth, except you could now see all of Qiyana’s cock in its glory. 

She could see the visible shock on Vi’s face. “Oh?” She found herself becoming amused by the woman’s expression. “What’s wrong, Vi? Do tell.” She removed her fingers from the woman’s mouth. “I’m dying to know.”

“...” Vi said nothing in response. Her teeth were clenched and possibly gritting, not that Qiyana could tell from this angle. 

“Oh? So you have nothing to say about your predicament? How unfortunate. I was wondering if you wanted to share a few words.” Qiyana let out a dramatic sigh while her fingers, soaked from worming them around in Vi’s mouth, pressed against the woman’s puckered star. Using the other hand to spread her ass to keep a clear view on it, she began to poke and prod at the puckered star until she was able to push one, then two fingers inside of her. Vi let out a pained moan as Qiyana’s fingers ventured deeper into the hole. She squirmed her fingers around inside the hole to widen it up, hooking her fingers down into the flesh and gently tugging on it. “Do you know what I intend to do now, Vi?”

“N-no… you can’t!” Vi yelled out. “Get away from me, you freak!”

“You say all of these things, but you don’t move away? Your pussy is screaming for me, Vi.” Qiyana held a smug grin. She spread her fingers out inside the woman’s asshole and scissored her fingers apart to witness her asshole repeatedly spreading. “I can’t tell if it’s because you’re a slut or because you’re embracing your new role as my breeding stock. Either way, I think you’re ready.”

While it wasn’t convenient that she was doing anal rather than vaginal because of her intend to breed, Qiyana believed that she could get good use out of Vi. She didn’t care where she fucked her, as long as it was in a hole, and she could see the twisted expressions Vi would make as a result of her.

“No! No!” Vi growled through clenched teeth, “don’t you dare!”

“But I will,” Qiyana smirked as she sat up properly. One hand gripped her cock tightly while the other continued to scissor her asshole. She jerked her cock a few times to get it hard. She was excited to see how an asshole would feel. It was going to be her first time with anal, and it was already special. “I’m going in~!” She sang to Vi in a mockingly sweet tone as she removed her fingers.

With one hefty push, her love juice-covered cock pushed into Vi’s asshole. Vi let out a howl of surprise, her brows furrowed, and her head bowed into the stone floor. Qiyana put her hands down on Vi’s ass, spread it, and allowed her cock to push into her even further. “Oh~ you’re so tight down here, what a surprise.” Qiyana smirked, “I thought all Piltovans were just loose old-farts that were fucked into Oblivion! You’ve proven me wrong again.” She slapped Vi’s ass. “And your ass is so fat. What an amusing jiggle.” She slapped it again to study the hypnotic movement. “This will fare nicely for us in the long-term, slave.”

“S-shut up!” Vi hissed.

“Oh? You want me to shut up when I’ve done nothing to you? You’re so mean, you know that?” She faux asked. She began to pull herself out of Vi’s ass, only to ram herself back into it. “But that doesn’t matter as long as you know who’s on top here. It’s me, you ugly bitch. Know your place. You’re going to be nothing more but my breeding pig.” She could feel Vi’s walls squishing her, which caused a shuddery sensation to put a spell of pleasure on her. She let out a deep exhale and closed her eyes, letting her senses overtake her as she began to pump into Vi’s asshole, letting silence fall over her. There was no denying that it felt amazing to her.

Her walls squeezed her cock tightly with each push inside. She couldn’t put her finger on the feeling, but she knew that this feeling invoked pure ecstasy. “Hooo…” she breathed and relaxed her tensed muscles.  _ I need to keep my cool if I want to be on top here,  _ she reminded herself.  _ She doesn’t need to see any signs of weakness.  _ With this reminder, Qiyana bolstered herself. Her thrusts slowed to a teasing standpoint. 

“Agh… ah? Ah??” Vi’s moans sounded so confused. Her pussy throbbed in a way that it squeezed and released Qiyana. The queen stuck out her tongue and snickered at Vi, “what’s wrong? Do you want me to fuck you this badly?” She questioned while her fingers slipped down and gave her pussy a harsh slap. “Do you want to feel my cock pound into your dirty asshole? Tell me you’re a slut.” She shoved two of her fingers deep into her pussy. “I want to hear it!”

“Ah!!” She cried out. “Urgh- fuck you!” Vi hissed through her teeth. “You’re nothing but a disgusting smelly-dick savage!” 

“Do not speak to your empress that way!” Qiyana reached up and grabbed Vi with her free hand by her chin. She squeezed her cheeks tightly and glared into her eyes as she began to pump faster, harder into her asshole. “You will treat me with the respect I deserve, you little  _ rat! _ ”

“AH! Fuck! Fuck you!” Vi roared at her. She began to squirm and thrash underneath her out of retaliation. “Get the fuck off of me! I’m done!!” She hissed. “I’m ti-ah-AHH!” She cried out as Qiyana pushed her face down into the stone floor. “I’ve had enough of your voice. You’ve proven yourself to be a nuisance!”

“Sorry!” 

“Good!” Qiyana laughed at her, “good girl! Now you’ll be rewarded for your efforts and commitment to being my  _ slave _ .” She pulled her cock out for a moment. She slapped her cock on both of her ass cheeks and pushed her cock back into her asshole. “I’ll be sure to be  _ nice  _ to you…” she smirked.

“Nngh…” Vi buried her face into the ground as Qiyana began to pump into her asshole again. She lost herself to the tightness of her asshole, and the moans that came from twiddling her clit. She could even feel Vi pushing up against her body, or at least, she thought so in the grand delusion of ecstasy. She begged for more of it. She desired to crave her want for Vi’s ass by pushing herself to go further.

“Fuck it… fuck it… I need to see you… you dirty fucking bitch...” Her grunts were almost animalistic. Her pumps into Vi’s ass were quick and sloppy, ironic given her noble status. However, they stopped when Qiyana decided that doing it in this position didn’t do enough to get her off. Her appetite for Vi’s asshole was insatiable, but her desire to remain on top shone through her desperation. Qiyana was quick to pull her cock out of Vi’s ass.

“Wh-what? Why did you stop-” Vi cried out, only to be shocked when Qiyana grabbed her so roughly by the leg and forced her onto her back. She gritted her teeth when the sight of the silver-haired woman who mercilessly took her holes showed her face to her. “Are you done now-”

“Shut up bitch,” Qiyana scolded Vi. “You know I’m not done plowing into your tiny asshole, so why do you even ask?” She pressed her cock against Vi’s asshole again. She attempted to push in with just her hips alone, but it failed and slipped, nearly coming into contact with the stone floor. She growled and repositioned it, then gave her hips a hefty thrust forward into Vi’s asshole. “Fuck, it’s as tight as it was in the beginning!”

And it didn’t stop Qiyana from treating it like it was loose. Her sloppy thrusts into her asshole returned the moment her cock was inside of her. Her hands grabbed Vi’s thighs and pushed them together. She pushed Vi’s body up into the air by her pelvis, sat up, and pushed deeper into her, provided by the new angle taken. She pressed her boobs against her thighs and bent her head into her knees, grunting as her thrusts picked up a sporadic pattern. 

“Do you like this? Does it feel good, bitch?” Qiyana asked over the sounds of Vi’s moans. “Do you like feeling my cock tear up your asshole? Get prepared for this! Take  **all** of your queen’s cum!”

She slammed her cock into Vi’s ass one last time. She, with Vi, let out a loud moan of surprise and pleasure. She thrust even further to make sure that her cock went deep into her ass, letting out her hot she-cum into Vi’s ass. She showed self-restraint enough to pull out and see her cock spew its hot white cum all over Vi’s roughened and battered body. 

“Look at you… oh, look at you!” Qiyana moaned out while she pumped more of her hot seed onto Vi’s body. “You look exactly like how you normally should!”

“Ugh…” Vi was a mess. Her body was drenched, head-to-toe, in Qiyana’s cum. Qiyana remained silent for only a few moments before she laughed and shook her head. 

“What am I joking? Even after going through all of that, you aren’t worthy of becoming my breeding pig.” She scoffed at her. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“W..wh-” Vi slowly tried to bring herself to sit up, but she could barely move her body. It ached all over. The adrenaline finally wore off, and now she was faced with how her body truly dealt with the blows. She could feel how sore she was all over. Qiyana didn’t seem to care about Vi’s struggling attempts to get up. With ease, the empress was able to pick herself up without any problems.

“Now… let’s go interrogate that cute partner of yours?” Qiyana grinned as she bent down to take the key off of Vi’s hip. “I’ll make sure she pays for the  _ brutality  _ she’s shown since my arrest.”


End file.
